Watch the Cracks
by Kurisetina
Summary: The cracks are every where in The Doctor's universe and if you get sucked up by it you get erased from all of time and space. But the cracks aren't only in his universe and if you don't look out you could be erased as well. T to be safe. Rating may go up.
1. Preface

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" a tall, pail, brunette cried at her TV as she hit it. "Work Damn you!"

"Hitting it isn't going to make it work, Ash!" one of the other girls, who was their said to the tall brunette.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know it wouln't Cally! But ya' know what, it helps me!" the tall brunette, Ash, snaped at her friend, before she ran her hand through her hair and sighed in defet. "Sorry. Sorry. Just not had the best day so far." She said.

Cally just waved her hand dismissively at Ash and started to mess with one of the other girls about something or another. So Ash took that as a 'yeah-ok-we-know' and just went back to trying to get her TV working again. She started to look over the TV to see if there was anything wrong that was a simple fix. When she didn't find anything she turned it around and began to check the back of it.

"Find any thing wrong with it yet?" another girl with short pixy cut blond hair asked.

"Nah not yet England… It's times like this that I wish I had a sonic screwdriver." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Didn't your brother say he was going to get you one?" 'England' said with a smile.

"I meant a really sonic. Then I could just point, press, and BAM! One fixed telly!" Ash said flurishing her movements. England smirked at Ash slightly before a look of realization came across her face.

"I just said telly didn't, I." It wasn't so much a question thean a statement, but England nodded anyways. Ash preteneded to look horrified and gasped dramaticaly. "Ohh my god! I'm turning British!" All of the other girls began to laugh at her sillyness which made Ash smlie brightly.

"I told you that you were watching too much _Doctor Who_." A short Asian girl said to Ash.

"Yeah you must be if your turning British." One of the other girls said in aggrement, she was average hight with long brown hair.

"That's blasphamy!" England cried out pointing at the two of them.

Both England and Ash gave another overly dramatic gasp looking at the formentioned girls. "There is no such thing as to much_ Doctor Who_! So don't say such rediculus thing Rosa, Victoria."

Both the small Asian, Victoria, and the long haird brunette, Rosa, rolled their eyes at the pair and went back to fiddiling with thing on their respective laptops. Ash and England started to mess with the TV again before giving up on it all together, leaving it the way it was, and heading into the kitchen to cook.

"What are you two hobos doing in there?" Victoria yelled at them after they didn't come out for a while.

"I'm cooking!" Ash replyed.

"I'm helping!" England added.

"I'm not eatting that!" Cally shouted as soon as she heard England's reply.

"Hey!" both girls shouted back.

"What! England, and cooking don't go together!"Cally retotred back.

"She didn't cook any of this! She _helped_ by handing me the thing I needed!" Ash yelled back.

"Ehh. Well then I guess I'll eat it." Cally said and went back to texting.

~0~

All of the girls sat around the living room, plates all empty on the coffe table, as they chated about random things. Cally, England, and Ash were all sitting on the couch animatedly talking about _Doctor Who_, Rosa and Victoria sat on the love seat talking about MMD modles and things of the soart, and the other girl fussing over something on her laptop. Suddenly there was a loud resounding crack throuhg the house causing all of the girls to jump slighly.

"Shit! What the hell was that!" Ash said breathlessly, her hand resting over the place on her chest where her heart was.

"Lightning?" Cally asked, her voice going a slightly higher pitch then normal. Ash looked at Cally then crawed over the love seat and looked out of the livingroom window before shaking her head at the other girl.

"It's not raining out there and there isn't a single cloud in the sky." Ash said.

"Well why, don't we see what the weather chanele has for us, to see if it's going to rain anytime soon." Victoria said and walked back over to the TV.

"Ok. Yeah that's a good idea." Rosa said and hit Ash. Ash snaped her head at Rosa with a what-was-that-for look on her face. Only to have Rosa point at Victoria who was turning the TV around to face everyone. Ash's moth fell into a 'o' and she scrambled off the love seat to help Victoria out, but fell falt on her face instead.

The room became deathly quiet for a moment as all of the girls looked at where Ash was on the floor. The all of the girls in the room busted out laughing, including Ash who was laughing the hardest.

"Oh Ashley you clutz!" Victoria said while laughing.

"Oi! I'm not a clutz! I'm just accident proned!" Ash yelled at her glaring for a second before she started laughing again.

"Clutz. Accident proned. Is there really a difference?" Rosa asked.

"Yes! Clutz infers that I have no sense of balance or grace! Accident proned infers that I just have really bad luck in sertaint aspects of my life. And seeing as I do have good balance and some form of grace I am not a clutz." Ash stated from her spot on the floor, which made everyone go into a new round of laughs.

Victoria smiled at Ash and shook her head as she finished turning the TV around till she saw the screen and stopped. There was a large crack that sat right across the length of the TV, ehich made her frown. "Where the heak did this come from?" she mummered to herself and started to reach out to touch the crack even though something in the back of her mind said that doing so was a very bad idea. Ash having heard Victoria turned to look at what she was talking about and saw the crack.

She froze as she recognized the crack. It looked just like the crack that had been in Amy Pond's wall as a girl, and what was worse was that Victoria was reaching out to touch the crack. Worse yet, the crack was beginging to glow the same way it had when it sucked Rory up.

"Victoria! NO!" Ash screamed and jumped out to yank Victoria away from the crack. Ash just grabbed Victoria's hand when she was half an inch away from the crack. "Don't- Don't touch that crack" she whispered fearfully. Victoria looked up at Ash with surprise on writen in her features.

"W-Why?" Victoria asked in a small voice. Then the light from the crack suddenly exploded around the two of them then disapered leaving nothing in its place.


	2. Eleventh Hour

**Disclaimer: I don't see why I must but…. I do not own **_**Doctor Who**_

Amelia Pond watched as the man, the raggedy Doctor pointed a strange silver tube device at her wall and as it opened up more for a second then slamed its self shut and sent some soart of light thing at the man who closed the crack in her wall. But she also saw something else get thrown out of the crack and to the other side of her room, but she stopped looking at it when the raggedy man started to talk again before he ran out of her room into the hall. Amelia looked back at the figure lying on the ground in her room for a moment before running out after the raggedy man, thinking that if he didn't say anything about it then it must not have been anything bad. When she got out into the hall way he started to look around for something but then a strange noise started to come from outside which made him run out to his box.

"I've gotta get back in there!" The Doctor was shouting. "The engines are fazing… it's gonna burn!"

"But… it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia asked cynically.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine." The Doctor told her, almost defensively.

"A real one?" Amelia asked. "You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can I come?" Amelia asked.

"It's not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes; give me five minutes, I'll be right back." He promised her. He jumped up to sit on the edge looking down into his box.

"People always say that." Amelia said sadly.

The Doctor jumped down from his box and walked over to Amelia. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." He told her. Then he was back on top of his box and, with a last look he jumped inside. "Geronimo!"

Amelia stayed where she was for a minute as the box began to disaper then she smiled and ran back inside her house to pack, but when she got back up to her room she remember the thing that had been thrown out of the crack and into her room. She stopped at her door and peered curiously at the figure seeing that it was still on her floor unmoving. Letting her curiousity get the better of her she slowly began to walk towards the figuer. She noticed as she got closer to it that it looked a lot like a little girl around her age maybe older.

When she was about a foot away from the figure it began to stir which made her step back, hesitating slightly before she took the last few steps right next to the figure. She crouched down next to the figure and reached out to touch but retracted when it rolled over and groanded. When it did Amelia saw that she had guessed correctly about the figure being a little girl. She appered to be a year or two older than Amelia was and she had long dark brown hair that cascaded around her. Amelia decided to reach out and shake the girl slightly.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Amelia asked.

The girl groanded and and shook her head slightly. "No. I don't think so." she said meakly her voice slightly horse.

"You came from the crack in my wall. Why were you in the crack?" Amelia asked.

"Cra- Victoria!" the girl shouted and shot up off the floor looking around wildly. Amelia looked at her shocked and looked around her room for a second before looking back at the girl. "Ohh my god Victoria. Victoria. She touched the crack. No wait no, no she didn't I stopped her from touching it… But then what, what happened… Ohh my head. My head hurts so much." The girl said as she held her head. Amelia noticed that the girl's accent seemed American, possibly from the north.

"Are you American?" Amelia asked the girl.

The girl peaked at Amelia from her fingers and nodded slowly. "Yeah." She said and looked up at Amelia slightly.

"Are you from the north?"Amelia persisted.

"North? No. Why does everybody thing I'm from the north? I was born in the south. I grew up in the south. I lived in the south all my life and I somehow gain a northen accent? Absolutly outragous." The girl said before she groand and held her head again. "I need to find Victoria. I… I just need to find her."

Amelia watched the girl for a moment before standing up and walking over next to her. "My friend, he a doctor maybe he can help you find your friend. He said he'll be back in five minutes. He's got a time machine that looks like a blue box."Amelia said to the girl. The girls head perked up at the last part and she looked at Amelia with wied eyes.

"A time machine that looks like a blue box?" She asked curiously. Amelia nodded furiously.

"He said I could come with him when he get's back! He might let you come with us too…"Amelia trailed off when she realized that she didn't know the girls name. "Who are you?' she asked.

"Uhh that's a good question…" the girls said and trailed off as well her face scrunching up slightly in concentration, before she grabbed her head and groaned. "My head. I can't remember. I know it's there but I just… can't…I can't…" she said strugling to remember.

"Well that's ok I'll just call you Jane. Is that ok? Jane?" Amelia said trying to look the girl in the eye.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "Jane. Yeah that's ok." She said and smiled at Amelia.

Amelia smiled back and heald her hand out to the girl. "Well I'm Amelia Pond. Now we need to pack up and get down to my garden before he get's here!" Amelia said excitedly and the two of them began to pack her clothes, before heading down to the garden to wait for the wonderful man with the blue box.

They waited, and they waited. They waited for the man for so long that the two of them fell asleep together outside only to wake up back in Amelia's bedroom with Amelia's aunt fussing about Jane. She kept asking who Jane was, where she came from, and how she got here. When she heard the story the two girls told her she didn't belive them and just assumed that something happened that made both of them replace what really happened with the story they had told her. And when Jane couldn't seem to tell the woman anything other than her name she went and cheched around to see if Jane was reported missing anywhere, and if anyone wanted her back. When she found that girl wasn't missing from anywhere and that no one wanted the poor girl back she decided to adopt Jane as Amelia's sister taking her into her own care.

The two of them contiued to insist that the raggedy man was real and that Jane had to find her friend Victoria for so long that their aunt sent them to psychiatris to try and make them see that these people they were talking about were not real, but after four psychiatris they eventually gave up and let the two grow up on their own…

~0~

"Amy! I'm home! Amy?" a 22 year old Jane called out as she walked into her home. She was tall, about 5"8 and a half, her hair was a nice medium brown with natural lighter brown, blond and red highlights through out it as it cascaded all the way down her back, her skin was pail making her dark brown eyes very visable on her thin face. "Amy? Amy where are you?" she called out again as she put her jaket up.

"Up staires!" she suddenly hear Amy call down to her, so she walked up the staires to greet her sister when she saw her dressed in her police uniform and a man handcuffed to the radiator.

Jane opened her moth to say something then closed it and looked at Amy bemused. "Amy… Why is there a strange man handcuffed to the radiator?" she asked smiling slightly.

"He's breaking and entering, so I cuffed him." Amy said simply.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back up, I've got him restrained." Amy finally turned to face him, one hand on her hip. "Oi! You, sit still."

The man cleared his throat. "Cricket bat. We're getting… Cricket. Bat."

"You were breaking and entering." The man stared at Amy curiously, before trying to stand up abruptly. He fell back down again, quickly, realizing that he was handcuffed to the radiator.

"Oh, that's much better. Brand new me, whack on the head. Just what I needed." The man said.

"Do you want to shut up?" Amy asked. "I've got back-up on the way!"

"Hang on, no, wait – you're a policewoman." The man stated the obvious. Jane just shook her head at the man as she leaned against the wall keeping quirt for now.

"And you're breaking and entering." Amy said. "You see how this works?"

"What are you doing here, anyways?" the man said and tried to pear around the rooms. "Where's Amelia?"

Amy and Jane froze and stared at the man. "Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah, Amelia." The man turned back to the Amy and Jane. "Little Scottish girl with ginger hair." Jane and Amy shared a look before the man started talking again."I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I might have gone a bit far." The man explained. "Has something happened to her?"

Amy stared at him, warily. "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Jane couldn't help but feel like she had seen this all happen before somewhere but she couldn't place where

"How long?" he asked.

"Six months."

The man looked shocked. "No, no, no, no. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised." The man sniffed. Amy turned away from him, clicking her fake radio.

"What happened to her?" the man asked, straining to get either of their attentions again. "What happened to Amelia Pond?"

"Sarge," Amy said, talking into her fake radio again. "It's me again. Hurry it up; these people know something about Amelia Pond."

It had been a couple of minutes now, and everyone was still where they were. "We need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The man suddenly said.

"We live here." Amy said and pointed at Jane and herself.

"But, you're the police." The man pointed out.

"Yes, and I live here with my sister. You got a problem with that?" The man's eyes moved to something behind Amy, which made Jane look where he was in curiosity. She couldn't see anything at first but she felt like it was because something didn't want her to see what was there… Then her eyes widened as a door she had never seen before was suddenly there.

"How many rooms?" The man asked.

"… I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor?" The man specified. "Count them for me, now."

"Why?"

"Because the answer could change your life." he said, completely serious.

"Five." She answered. "One, two, three, four, five." She pointed them out.

"Six." Jane whispered shocked.

"What?" Amy snaped at Jane giving her a confused look.

"Six." The man repeated, recapturing Amy's attention.

"I think I'd know if there was six rooms here."Amy said heatedly.

"Look." The man said.

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." The man explained. Amy turned, doing exactly that, and suddenly she could see the door.

"That's… That's not possible. How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter around the door." he explained,"I should have seen it, last time I was here."

Jane suddenly snaped back into reality looking at the man couriously. If he was who she thought he was then he really missed a lot the last time he was here the he realised.

"But that's a whole room." Amy muttered. "That's a whole room, I've never noticed."

"The filter stops you from noticing." The man explained. "Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to un-cuff me now!"

"Don't have the key, I lost it."

"How can you have lost it?" the man asked as Amy started to walk towards the door.

"Amy." Jane said caustiously and grabbed her arm slightly, but Amy shook her off and continued walking. "Amy!" she hissed slightly trying to get her to stop going towards the door, since she got the fealing that whatever was in there wasn't that friendly.

"Stay away from that door!" Amy ignored him, going towards the door. "Do not touch that door!" She ignored him again, reaching out to touch the door handle. "Listen to me, do not open that –!" She ignored him, turning the handle and stepping inside the room. "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I have a face that nobody listens to?" He paused. "Again." He started to feel around his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked sharply.

"My screwdriver, where is it?" the man asked aloud. "Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?"

"There's nothing here." Amy said, still inside the room.

"Well, duh, it's stopped you from seeing the whole room! What makes you think it'll let you see it?" Jane said snarkly.

"Now please, just get out!" The man said.

"Silver, blue at the end?" The two brunettes looked at each other.

"My screwdriver, yeah." The Doctor answered.

"It's here." Amy answered.

"Must've rolled under the door when you hit me with a cricket bat." The man said.

"Yeah. Must've. And then it must've… jumped up on the table." Jane looked over at the man and saw that something was very wrong.

"Get out of there." The man's voice rose to a yell. "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" The man started to strain against his handcuffs to see if he could see anything wich made Jane worry and start to hurry towards the door. "What is it? What are you doing?" Didn't he say to get out of there?

"There's nothing here, but…" It sounded like she could feel something was wrong. The thing was probably near her, but it was using a 'perception filter'.

"Corner of your eye." The man said then added stearnly, "Stay away from that door!" Jane looked at the man her eyes pleading with him to let her go to her sister's aid. The man gave her a look that told her that it was better not to get herself in touble along with Amy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't try and see it, if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it!" The man called to her. "Do not… Look." There wasn't even a moment of silence after he said when she screamed.

"Amy!" Jane yelled and ignored the man'sprotest and ran towards the door and her sister grabbing her as she ran out the room then slamed the door shut. Amy got out of Jane's grip and ran back over to the man. Jane followed her quickly.

"Gimme that." The Doctor grabbed his thing. He quickly aimed it at the door and it locked. He then turned to himself and aimed it at his handcuffs, but it now spluttered badly. "Oh, what's the nasty alien done to you?" He asked, whipping away the slime on it.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course." The man's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood." She gave him a scathing look, and the door suddenly flashed yellow from within.

"What the hell is it doing?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor peeked up at the door before going back to whipping his 'screwdriver'. "Getting dressed? Run." He told the two of then. "Just go, your backup's coming, we'll be fine."

"Like hell I'm leaving you here alone." Jane said her protective side taking over.

"There is no backup." Amy said.

"What?" the man asked. "I heard you on the radio, you called for backup."

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio." She answered.

"But you're a policewoman." he said.

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!" She pulled off her hat, and all her tightly done hair falls out loosely. There was no time for staring, though, as the door crashed down at the other end of the corridor. A man and a large black Rottweiler stepped out, staring at the three of them.

"What the?" Jane said counfused.

"… But it's just…" Amy muttered.

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." The dog started to growl before barking. But when Jane looked closer, she saw that the dog's face wasn't moving. However, the man's face was. It was the man that was barking.

"What?" Amy said. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"It's all one creature." Jane saw that both heads moved in unison. "One creature disguised as two. Clever, old multiform. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you?" The raggedy man asked and the creature stared at him. "Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a physic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?"

The creature didn't answer and the man growled again. He took a step towards them. He opened his mouth and revealed large, pointy teeth. "Ohh." Jane said slightly worried, and without thinking she grabbed Amy's hand, just like she always did. Amy didn't look at her, but squeezed her hand nonetheless.

"Stay away!" He paused. "Apparently, we're safe, wanna know why?" He patted Amy's shoe. "She sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" She repeated.

"I know," The raggedy man said. "That was a clever line to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup!" The other man closed his mouth and stopped growling. "And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had backup then you'd have to kill us."

"Attention Prisoner Zero." A voice suddenly spoke from outside. Amy recognized it as the same voice that had been in the prisoner on the other side of the crack. "The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" Jane and Amy asked at the same time.

"Well, that would be backup." The Doctor said. "Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that's defiantly why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe, apart from incineration." The man said.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice continued that announcement on a loop.

The man and his dog wandered off into another room. The man slammed his 'screwdriver' onto the floor, trying to get it to work. "Work, work, work, work. Come on!" Finally, it did, and the man was quick to use it on the handcuffs. They snapped open.

"Run!" the man grabbed the both women's hand. "Run!" The brunette pushed them down the stairs quickly.

With the deep voice still repeating the message, the three of them ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them. The man used his 'screwdriver' on it and it locked. The Doctor turned back, while doing this. "A kiss-o-gram?"

"Yes, a kiss-o-gram!" Amy responded. They ran towards the a familiar blue box. "What's going on?"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" the man asked.

"You broke into our house." Amy responded. "It was this or a French maid. What's going on, tell me! Tell me!"

The man threw his hands up for a moment, frustrated. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" She and Jane said.

The Doctor tried to unlock the box which Jane had the sinking feeling was called something like TARIS or ARDIS or something closes to that. But it wouldn't open. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now... It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residences, or the human residences will be incinerated."

Amy grabbed the man's hand and tried to pull him away from the box. The Doctor struggled.

"Wait, wait, hang on!" The Doctor broke free and ran to the shed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, the shed! I destroyed the shed last time we were here, smashed it to pieces."

"So what?" Jane asked. "It's a new one."

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. At least ten years old." He sniffed it and ran a finger down it before licking his finger. "Twelve years. We're not six months late, we're twelve years late." Jane blinked, bewildered. He could tell that just by _licking_ it?

"He's coming." Amy said looking worried

"You said six months." The man walked right up to her. "Why did you say six months?"

"We've gotta go." Jane said trying to save Amy.

"This is important." he insisted. "Why did you say six months?"

Amy snapped, spinning around to face him. "Well, why did you say five minutes?"

There was a beat of silence, and the man stared at the Amy in shock. Her eyes were wide. They knew, now – she was Amelia Pond. "What?" the man whispered.

"Come on." Amy said.

"What?" The man echoed.

"Come on!" Jane grabbed his hands.

"What?" he yelled. Jane pulled him by his hands. They ran by the front door, as the man and the dog stood there, this time both the man and the dog barked at them.

The Doctor, Jane, and Amy ran up the little village road towards the village square, and he stopped, turning to her. "You're Amelia."

"You're late."

"Little Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." he added.

"She's Amelia, and you're late." Jane answered curtly.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat." The Doctor retorted.

"Twelve years." Jane repeated.

"A cricket bat."

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" he asked.

"She kept biting them." Jane answered.

The man looked at them finding it vaguely funny. "Why?" he asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"They said you weren't real." Amy answered.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The group looked over to see the voice blaring out of the speakers of an ice cream van.

"No, no, no come on." Amy muttered. "What? We're being staked out… By an ice cream van."

"Been stalked by worse." Jane said nonchalontly.

The three of them ran over to the van. "What's that? Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The ice cream vendor said.

The man picked up the radio and held it to his ear. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

He poked around the radio and then walked to the side of the van. Jane looked around and saw that everything with a speaker was playing the same message, IPods, cell phones, radios… "What's happening?" They looked around for a few more seconds, and then ran off, apparently in different directions. The Doctor, leaped over someone's garden fence. Jane and Amy followed closely behind.

They got to a lovely elderly lady's home. The man hurried through the unlocked door, skidded on the carpet, and headed into the living room. Jane found a small elderly woman was trying to change the channel. On the screen was a giant eyeball, whizzing around, speaking the same words that was heard everywhere else.

"Hello." The man greeted. "Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." Amy burst through the doors and stopped right next to Jane. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look." He walked over and took the remote from the elderly woman.

"I was just about to phone." The woman explained. "It's on every channel." She took notice to Amy and Jane. "Oh, hello Jane, Amy dear." The woman greeted. "Are you a policewoman now?"

It was obviously that Amy was a bit embarrassed. "Well, sometimes…"

"I thought you were a nurse." The two brunettes looked at Amy, one with curiosity the other with amusement.

"I can, be a nurse."

"Or, actually a nun?"

"I dabble." She laughed it off.

The elderly woman decided to ignore it for now. "Amy, who's your friends?"

"Who's Amy?" The man asked. "You're Amelia."

"Yeah, and now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond." The man responded. "That was a great name."

"… Bit fairytale." Both of them looked at her. Jane could hear the disappointment in her voice, obviously from him coming so late.

"I know you, don't I?" The elderly woman asked. "I mean I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me. Brand new face." He stretched his mouth, as wide as he could, to apparently show her how new his face was. "First time on. Changing the subject. What is a kiss-o-gram?"

"I go to parties, and… I kiss people." Amy cleared her throat. "With outfits, it's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." The man said.

Amy made a face. "You're worse than our aunt."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." Jane looked at him before motioning to the elderly woman next to him. The Doctor turned back to her. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." She nodded, a little bemused, and he turned and started to use the 'screwdriver' on the radio, tuning it to different languages. The voice of the aliens continued to come out, in different languages, but then he stoped and looked at Jane. "Hold on. You two are sisters? The last time I was here you said it was just you and your aunt." He said to Amy

"It was." Amy said.

"Then how is she your sister?" he asked.

"They adopted me." Jane said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was. So he just went back to the radio messing with it a little more.

"Okay. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." The Doctor ran over to the window, opened it, and leaned out, looking to the sky.

"What's up there?" Amy asked. "What are you looking at?"

He pulled himself back in, and wandered around the room. "Okay. Planet this size, two poles? You basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty percent fission blast." Jeff came through the front door. The Doctor walked up to him and backed him into a wall. The Doctor leaned right up close to him. "But they'll have to power up first. So, assuming a medium sized star ship… That's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?" The Doctor bounced up and down, raising and lowering himself on his tiptoes to equal the man's height, then back to his own height, then up again. "Yeah… Twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Jane asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff asked.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you were little? The Raggedy Doctor! It's them!"

Amy cleared her throat. "… Shut up."

"Cartoons?" the Doctor muttered.

"Ha! So that's why he looked so familiar!" Jane said with a smile.

The Doctor headed over to the T.V. and slumped onto the sofa. Jeff wandered closer.

"Gran? It's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up." Amy ordered before turning to the Doctor. "Twenty minutes to what?"

"The human residence." The Doctor explained. "They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. And, it's going to incinerate the planet." He paused. "Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Jane said sarcasticly.

They were outside now; the Doctor, Jane, and Amy were walking past the village green. "What is this place? Where are we?"

"Leadworth." Amy answered.

"Where's the rest of it?" The Doctor asked.

"This is it."Jane said

"Is there an airport?" he asked.

"No." they said together.

"A nuclear power station?" The Doctor asked.

"Ha, no." Amy answered.

"Not even a small one?" he questioned.

"Nope."Jane said the 'p'.

"Nearest city?" The Doctor interrogated.

"Half an hour by car." Amy responded.

"We don't have a half an hour. Do we even have a car?" he asked.

Amy thought about that, realizing. "No."

"Oh, that's good!" The sarcasm was back in the Doctor's tone. "Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut."

"What is that?" He pointed ahead, and then ran towards it. Amy and Jane followed him.

"It's a duck pond." Amy responded.

The Doctor abruptly turned to face her. "Why aren't there any ducks?"

Amy gave him a weird look. "I don't know, there's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor," Jane entered the conversation. "It's a duck pond. How is this important?" They had to save the world in twenty minutes, now was not the time to focus on something like a duck pond.

"I don't know. How would I know?" During this line, he clutched his chest and jerked around slightly, falling to the ground. Jane tried to catch him but only softened his fall slightly. "This is too soon… I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

Amy stared at him, as Jane gently rubbed his arm, trying in vain to lessen even some of the pain. However, they all looked up when a shadow fell. "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked. The dark slowly passed, but whatever caused it left the sun looking strange. "What's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing." The Doctor answered. "You're looking at it through a force field; they've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." Lovely, Jane thought sarcastically. Amy stared at him as the Doctor got up, with some help from Jane. He looked around the park, at everyone who had pulled out a mobile phone and was filming the strange-looking sun. "Oh and here they come. The human race. See, the end comes, as it always going to, down a video phone."

"This isn't real," Amy tried to convince herself. "This is some kind of big wind-up…"

"Why would I wind you up?" the Doctor asked as the two brunettes turned around to face her.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy said.

"And you believed me." The Doctor added.

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, well you never wanna do that." The Doctor said then lookes over at Jane.

"Growing up would be no fun so why would I?" she said with an impish smile.

"No." The Doctor muttered, seeming to realize something. "Hang on, shut up! Wait, I missed it." He slapped himself in the forehead, painfully. Jane winced a slight bit. "I saw it, and I missed it." He slapped himself again, his head looking quite red. "What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw, I saw, I saw…" Jane stared at him as he seemed to stare out into space for a second noticeing how good looking he was, but she pushed the tought away quckly with a small blush.

"Twenty minutes!" The Doctor came back to reality. "I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye… Or stay and help me."

"… No." Amy said. Jane blinked, that didn't make sense.

"No?" The Doctor asked.

"No!" She grabbed a hold of the Doctor's messy tie, and dragged him towards a just-parked car in the car park right behind her.

"Amy – no, no!" The Doctor struggled. "What are you doing?"

"Amy! Hey wait what are you!" Jane started and tried to get Amy to let the Doctor go but instead Amy somehow got Jane's hands tied behind her back with the tie before she closed the car door on the tie trapping both Jane and the Doctor. She then took the car keys off an elderly man who owned the car and locked it. The Doctor tried to move, but jerked back, stuck. "Are you out of your mind?" The Doctor asked.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded.

"You know who I am." The Doctor said and squeaked a little when Jane accidently tightend his tie while trying to get lose from it.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"No really." Amy turned back to the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"Look at the sky." The Doctor said. "End of the world. Twenty minutes."

"Well, better talk quickly then." Amy retorted.

"Stubern little." Jane muttered under her breath.

"Amy," The elderly man finally spoke up. "I am going to need my car back."

Amy closed her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

"Right. Yes…" He left. The Doctor realized something; he reached into his pocket. When he felt something smooth and round he pulled it back out.

"Catch." The Doctor said. He tossed the apple to Amy and she caught it. She stared at it. It was the one she gave to him just before he inspected the crack in her wall. The smiley face still carved into it.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

Amy stared at the apple, considering it, the apple, intensely. "... I don't believe you."

"Twenty minutes, Amy." The Doctor put his hand onto her wrist, which held the apple. Jane looked at the two of them hoping Amy would let them go. "Believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. It's fresh as the day you gave it to me. And, come on, you know, you know, it's the same one." Amy took her second thoughts, looking between the brunettes' earnest faces and the smiling of the apple. "Amy, please, for twenty minutes… Believe in me."

Amy paused for a long moment. Finally, she raised her hand and unlocked the car door. The Doctor was quick to get out and untie Jane from his tie. "What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor ordered. Amy grinned a slightly evil smile, and Jane couldn't figure out right at this moment, but decided to ignore it. The Doctor, freed, took off, jumping over the low chain link fence. Jane was right after him, use to doing things like this. The Doctor ran slightly past the nurse, Rory, nicking his phone swiftly from his hand as he went. He peered at the phone curiously, and then turned to confront Rory.

Jane was easily able to catch up. She looked over the Doctor's shoulder, confused as to why Rory was taking a picture of a man in a dog. He was a human, for God's sake; he should be taking picture of the crazy, strange looking sun. Amy caught up afterwards, having to run slower, after barely bouncing over the low fence and stopping to tug down her short, short skirt. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?" He handed the phone back.

Rory didn't answer the Doctor. Instead, he noticed Amy as she caught up, and was obviously relieved. "Amy!"

"Hi." She greeted and turned to the Doctor. "Oh, uh, this is Rory, he's a… friend."

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected with a proud smile.

"Kind of." Amy said. "Boyfriend." Jane roled her eyes at Amy and smiled at Rory and waved. He waved back distractedly.

"Amy." Rory turned to her again.

"Man and dog. Why?" The Doctor demanded. They didn't have time for this. They needed to save the world in under twenty minutes.

"Oh, my gosh. It's him." Rory said, realizing it was the Doctor he was looking at.

"Just, answer his question, please." Amy said, a little annoyed now. She didn't want to repeat this.

"It's them though!" Rory said, shocked. "The Doctor, the raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah!" Amy said, trying to move past this. "They, they came back."

"But they were a story, they were a game –" Rory was interrupted as the Doctor impatiently grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"Man and dog. Why. Tell me. Now." The Doctor ordered annoyed. They did not have time for this.

"Sorry." Rory shook his head, finally answering his question. "Because – he can't be there – because, he's –" The Doctor seemed to know the rest of the sentence for he said it in unison with Rory. "In a hospital, in a comma." Rory nodded. "Yeah."

"Knew it." The Doctor nodded to himself. "Multiform, you see?" He let go of Rory and brushed him down. "Disguised itself as anything, but it needs a life feed, a physic link, with al living, but dormant mind." The Doctor poked Rory in the forehead, making his point. They were interrupted by the dog barking from behind them, or was it the man barking? It was both. They all spun around, and the Doctor moved forward to confront him. "Prisoner Zero."

"What?" Rory turned to Amy. "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

"Yep." Jane answered rocking back and forth on the ball of her heals.

A large, almost star looking ship came over the horizon. A giant eyeball scanned the area. "See, that ship up there is scanning the area for non-terrestrial technology." He took the 'screwdriver' out of his pocket. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like sonic screwdriver." Looking gleeful, he held down the button, and raised the screwdriver into the air. Streetlamps suddenly started exploding, car alarms all went off, and a mobility scooter had a mind of its own. But suddenly the screwdriver itself exploded, the Doctor dropped it on the ground in front of him. The Doctor attempted to pick up the charred mess. "No, no, no! Don't do that!" He threw the screwdriver to the ground.

The ship started to pack up and leave. The Doctor turned around to face it. "It's going! No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!" Prisoner Zero, as the man, gave a smug smirk. Then, the entire creature, man and dog, glowed orange and basically melted down the drain. "Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is... Here…"

"Doctor." Amy called, to get the man's attention. "The drain, it just… sort of, melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did." He said bitterly. Jane elbowed him and gave him a look that said not to be rude. He just sighed and turned around.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it to the open." The Doctor explained. "No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on… Think. Think." The Doctor grabbed a confused Jane's hand and he led her over to the drain where Prisoner Zero melted into. He was thinking.

"So that thing." Amy finally spoke up. "That hid in my house for twelve years?"

"Multiforms can live for millennia." The Doctor answered. "Twelve years is a pitstop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do?" Amy asked, suspicion rising in her voice. "The same minute?"

"They're looking for him, but they followed me." The Doctor explained. "They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked, out of the loop.

"Nurse boy," The Doctor said, holding his hand out. "Gimme your phone."

"How can they be real?" Rory asked. "They were never real!"

"Phone. Now. Gimme." Rory handed him his phone.

"It was just a game, we were – we were kids, you made me dress up as him!" Jane smirked and shook her head. She knew it well but Rory was completely whiped.

"These photos, they're all coma patients." The Doctor said. Jane looked over his sholder off handedly wondering why he didn't seem to care that she was so close to him, but pushed it away. The Doctor slid through all the pictures of each of the forms the 'multiform' had taken.

"Yep." Rory nodded.

"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"He had a dog though," Amy pointed out. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" He looked up from the phone. "Your friend, what was his name, not him," The Doctor pointed at Rory. "The good-looking one!"

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically.

"Jeff." Amy supplied.

"Ohhh thanks." Jane walked over to Rory and patted him on the back and shook her head slightly.

"He had a laptop in his bag." The Doctor said, remembering when he first met him.

"A laptop." The Doctor nodded. "Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor; phone me when you're done. You with me!" The Doctor ran back to the house, dragging Jane behind him. The Doctor ran up the front path of Jeff's house, inside, and was in Jeff's room quickly.

"Wait why am I coming with you?" Jane asked as she ran into Jeff's room.

The Doctor just ignored her and called out to Jeff. "Pretty boy!" Jeff looked up. "Laptop. Now. Give it here!" The Doctor crossed the room and tried to pry the laptop away from Jeff, who was trying to cover the screen, and keep it away from the Doctor.

"No, no, no, no, no –" Both men were speaking over the other.

"No – it's – fine – give – it – here!"

"Hang on!"

The Doctor snatched it from him, finally, and sat down at the edge of the bed. Jane walked over and sat down next to him. The Doctor and Jane looked at the screen, while Jeff looked over the Doctor's shoulder warily, both brunettes' eyes widened. "Dear lord Jeff." Jane mumbled.

"Blimey." The Doctor muttered. "Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

Jeff's grandmother entered. "Gran."

"What are you doing?" She asked the pair.

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore."

"Oh! I like Patrick Moore." She said with a giggle.

"I'll get you his number," The Doctor said. "But watch him, he's a devil."

"You can't just hack into a call like that." Jeff interrupted.

"As far as you know, Jeff." Throughout this exchange the Doctor had been hurriedly typing; abruptly he stopped, and held up his physic paper up to the webcam on the top of Jeff's computer. One the laptop screen was six different boxes, each with a different person representing a different place. Evidently the physic paper had worked somehow, because it started up a large amount of questions from everyone.

"Who are you?"

"This is a secure call, what are you doing?"

"Hello." The Doctor greeted. "Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." It got a bit complicated, and Jane couldn't keep up with all the voices as the Doctor typing, rapidly, obviously showing them at the same time just what he's doing. "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never before seen, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept it." The Doctor added, looking guilty. "Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke." Jane's eye brows shot up showing how impressed she was with the Doctor as he showed just how brilliant he was. The Doctor stopped typing. "Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas – pay attention."

The Doctor was typing something on Rory's phone. "Sir! What are you doing?" A man asked.

"I am writing a computer virus," The Doctor said, not looking away from the phone. "Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Andy why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got, any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor said. Jane smirked and chuckled a little.

"What does this virus do?" Another asked.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default to zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could by lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." There was a pause, as the Doctor waited, Jeff still staring curiously over his shoulder. The Doctor waited, and then slowly turned to Jeff.

"Jeff," Jane whispered smiling. "You're his best man."

"His what?" Jeff asked.

The Doctor closed the laptop screen, and turned to Jeff. The Time Lord put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Jeff just looked a bit dumbstruck, thinking carefully before he answered. "… Why me?"

"Because it's your room." The Doctor answered simply."Now, go, go, go." The Doctor and Jane got up, quickly, and left. Jeff took the laptop back, and put his game face on.

"Okay guys. Let's do this." His bedroom door reopened suddenly, and the Doctor was there.

"Oh, and delete your internet history." The Doctor waggled a finger at Jeff, all the while seeming to think the better of it. Jane chuckled again. They then left once more. Running up the garden path, they reached the gate, looking from side to side… The Doctor saw something he liked, and ran off, towards it. Jane ran after him confused.

Then Jane heard a phone ringging and reached into her pocket and pulled out Rory's phone. She didn't trust the Doctor to honestly be able to answer it, so she took it from him. She answered it. "Y'hello?"

"Jane?" Amy's clear voice answered her. "We're at the hospital, but we can't get through."

Jane called to the Doctor. "Oi! Raggedy man!" Said man stopped, right in front of a fire truck. Jane raised an eye brow. He flashed something at a fireman and they got on. "Amy says that they can't get through to the hospital."

"Tell her to look into a mirror." Jane looked at him raising an eye brow but shook her head and did it anyways.

She tucked the phone back into her ear. "Look in a mirror, Amy."

Amy paused. "… Oh."

The brunette girl could just hear Rory in the background. "What did she say?"

"Look in a mirror." Amy responded. "Ha." Jane smirked, knowing Amy had done it. "Uniform. Are you on your way? You're gonna need a car."

"Don't worry about that. The Doctor found something." Jane responded. She grinned at the man shaking her head slightly. she put the phone down, figuring they would probably have to keep the line up and slammed the siren on. The Doctor laughed like he was the little kid he was, and Jane just whooped.

"Amy?" Jane asked when she heard a strange noise on the other end. She figured it was a good thing she kept the phone on. "Amy, what's going on?" There was no answer; Jane could see the Doctor peeking at her, probably starting to get worried. "Amy! Talk to me!"

"We're in the coma ward, but its here, it's getting in." Jane looked worried but relayed the message to the Doctor.

"Ask them which window they're at." The Doctor instructed.

"Which window are you at?" Jane eyed him and asked.

"What, sorry?" Jane rolled her eyes slightly annoyed.

"Which. Window. Are. You. At. Now!"

"Uhh, first floor on the left, fourth from the end." Jane repeated this.

"Tell them to duck." Jane flipped the phone and sent a text to Amy, telling her to duck. Jane looked up and saw they were going straight into the building. But, right before they could, the latter shattered the window. The Doctor tugged her arm gently and they both got out of the vehicle and climbed up the latter. The Doctor leapt into the room, draping his hands across Rory's and Amy's shoulders. Jane jumped into the room, fixing her shirt.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Jane greeted.

"Right! Hello! Are we late? No." The Doctor looked at the clock. "Three minutes to go. There's still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked.

The Doctor stepped forward and paused. "Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." She smiled.

"Ha, ha." The Doctor laughed. "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"… I did not open the crack." Prisoner Zero commented.

"Somebody did." The Doctor contradicted.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe – don't' you know where they came from?" The look on the Doctor's face obviously showed he had no idea, and Prisoner Zero picked up on this. "You don't, do you?"Suddenly, one of the little girls' voices started to talk; only this time it was through the mother. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know." Her voice turned sing-song. "Doesn't know, doesn't know." The mother's voice took over again. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There was a noise from behind Prisoner Zero, and the Doctor's eyes flicked to it. His expression lightened, and he relaxed slightly. "And, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." He raised a hand to point, and everyone turned to see… the thud from behind Prisoner Zero was the clock on the wall, which had reset itself, now showing '0:00'. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now?" Prisoner Zero turned to face him, not happy. "In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" Amy and Rory are staring at him, the magnificent Doctor, Amy looking proud. Jane looking impressed. "The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet, surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in… what, under a minute? The source, by the way… is right here."

The Doctor pulled Rory's phone out of his pocket and held it out. There was a pause, before a blinding white light flashed through the windows. "That was fast." Jane muttered.

"Oooohhhh, and I think they just found us." Rory, Jane and Amy ran to the window to see. One of the Atraxi ships was flying to hover above the hospital, shining a spotlight directly from the eye's pupil to rest on the windows where they were all grouped.

"The Atraxi are limited." Prisoner Zero wasn't worried. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me."

"Yeah. But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about… now." The Doctor scrolled through the options and uploaded the pictures. "And the final score is, no TARDIS, now screwdriver, two minutes to spare… Who da man?" He threw his arms out. Even Prisoner Zero looked unimpressed. Jane shook her head with a small chuckle; putting her hand to her forehead. Amy gave him a sympathetic smile. "… Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine."

"Wonderful." Jane said.

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero said.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't." The Doctor responded. "Takes months to form that kind of physic link."

"And I've had years." The creature, all three of the figures, started to glow orange. The Doctor stared, unnerved, when suddenly Amy collapsed.

"Amy!" Jane cried. The brunette rushed over to her. The Doctor turned and ran over as well, crouching beside her. The Atraxi ship, outside, was scanning all the hospital windows, now, obliviously unsure where to look.

"No! Amy!" He put his hands against her face. "You've gotta hold on!"

"Amy! Please! You've got to stay awake, no time for sleeping right now!" Jane was right next to the Doctor.

Rory looked up and tapped the Doctor's shoulder urgently. "Doctor." He pointed at Prisoner Zero. The Doctor looked up, at… himself and a samll child. The real Doctor sat up beside Rory, somewhat bemused. Jane just blinked a little bewildered recognizign the child to be herself.

"… Well, that's rubbish." The Doctor finally said. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you and Jane." Rory answered.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The 'Time Lord' looked down at himself then back up at his clone.

"You don't know?" Rory asked.

"Busy day." The Doctor said then looked at Jane then the child beside his clone. "How is that Jane? She's not a child she's all…" he trailed off making odd hand motions at Jane.

"I was a child once you know." Jane said simply, ignoring the odd hand motions that he was using to most likely describe her well porportioned body.

The Doctor got up and she watched him. "Why us, though?" The Doctor asked. "You're linked with her. Why are you copying us?"

"I'm not." Jane looked up, alarmed. She knew that small, Scottish accent anywhere. Suddenly, young Amy Pond was back, wandering around the taller figure of the Doctor, holding his hand. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her and the mysterious girl who came with him. What a disappointment you've been."

There was a long pause. Jane guessed Prisoner Zero was trying to get a rise out of the Doctor. "No, she's dreaming about us 'cause she can hear us." He turned, ran, and crouched down beside Amy once more. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy… Dream about what you saw."

Apparently, Amy had done just that, for little Amy Pond responded. "No. No. No!" Prisoner Zero started to fade orange; the Doctor looked up, and then stood up, walking to face it, as it turned into the shape Amy had seen. Its original form. And then it roared at him, like a lion.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said. "A perfect impersonation of yourself." The light suddenly intensified on the window beside Prisoner Zero. It started thrashing around, hissing, as the Atraxi spoke.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

The Doctor stared, his face bathed in the white light, as Prisoner Zero faced him a final time. "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." It faded away, into nothing, and the Atraxi ship powered up its engines and left. The Doctor ran to the window to make sure, and is obviously satisfied, but doesn't looked pleased about it. He took out the phone again, and started dialing rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked him but he ignored her.

"The – the sun, is back to normal, right? That's… That's good, yeah? That means its over." Rory asked, unsure.

The Doctor, brilliantly, ruffled his hair as he walked past him, still dialing. Amy woke up, slowly, as Rory and Jane leaned over her. "Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"Take it slow sweetie." Jane said softly.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory answered.

"No I didn't." The Doctor intervened. Jane got up and walked over to the Doctor, watching his face.

"Sorry what?" Jane asked, she looked down at the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance." He told Rory.

"About what?"

The Doctor made a face. "The bill."

Rory groaned. The Doctor seemed to find the signal for he called it and put the phone into his ear. "Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." He hung up the phone, and tossed it back to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it." He started to wander off. Jane watched his back for a moment with her eyebrows rose before she finally shook her head and walked after him.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory asked. Amy got up to follow Jane, hurriedly. "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?"

The Doctor smashed the double doors open, impressively. Jane slightly behind him, with Amy hurrying behind her, and Rory was catching up to her. "Where are we going?" Jane asked with a smile.

"The roof." The Doctor paused a moment. "No. Hang on." He ducked into a cloakroom, and they followed. The Doctor rambled around the cloakroom, picking up the odd piece of clothing and holding onto some, flinging the rest over his shoulder. Rory was following picking up the clothes the Doctor was dropping or throwing.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt!" The Doctor said. "To hell with the raggedy – time to put on a show!" He spun around with a coat before dropping it.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth." Rory picked up again. "Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens… of death, and… now you're… taking your clothes off." Indeed, the Doctor was stripping in a corner of the room, trying on his new clothes. Jane couldn't stop her eye brows from shooting up so fast they looked like they had disappeared from behind her bangs. "Jane, Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor responded easily.

"Are you stealing cloths now?" He gave a shifty glance to Amy, which Jane caught – bless him, he was trying to impress her. "Those clothes belong to people, you know." He turned around. "Are you not gonna turn your back?" Rory asked the girls.

Amy hadn't turned around and looked particularly smug. "Nope."

Jane wanted to roll her eyes, but that meant she would have to look away, and right now, that wasn't an option. "Nah. Don't think I will."

After the Doctor was done choosing his clothes, they finally went up to the rooftop. The Doctor stepped out first, wearing half his new costume, and about five different ties, followed by Jane, then Amy, and then Rory. An Atraxi ship was already waiting for them there. "So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor responded. He paused, before he started to yell up at the Atraxi ship. "Come ooooon, then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye in the center of the Atraxi ship was suddenly released, and zoomed down to rest right in front of the Doctor, evidently examining him. A blue light flared out, and started to scan him. The Doctor waited patiently for it to finish before he then pulled up his suspenders. "You are not of this world." The Atraxi commented.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." He fiddled about with the new ties, trying to decide which one worked best. "Umm… Uhh… I dunno." He held them up. "What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi asked.

"Important?" The Doctor almost scoffed. "What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" Through this, he was picking off random ties and flinging them backwards – they always managed to hit Jane, Amy or Rory. "Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The same blue light streaked outward from the pupil of the eye once more, not scanning him this time, but creating a hologram of a globe. The globe flicked through different images from Earth's transmission history, including nuclear explosions, wars, armies… and religions, praying, caring. "… No." The Atraxi answered.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked.

Flicking through more images, of street carnivals, crowds, and costumes. "…No." He repeated.

"Okay, one more, just one." The Doctor paused. "Is this world protected?" More images – A Cyberman smashing through a window. A group of Cybermen. The Daleks spitting outwards from the Genesis Ark. The Empress of the Racnoss. The Ood. The Sycorax. The Sontarans. The Silurians. The Reapers. The Hath. Jane scared herself slightly when she realized that she _knew_ what all of these were. And all the while over this, the Doctor was speaking. "'Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is… What happened to them?"

The Doctor stepped away, still fiddling with his tie, as the Atraxi globe flicked through only ten more images. Doctors the First. Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eight. Ninth. Tenth. As it got to the 10th Doctor – which made Jane's heart jump at the sight of him for some odd reason – the 11th Doctor stepped through the hologram, a curious smile on his face and his full costume on, including a bow-tie and jacket, and the hologram abruptly disappeared. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He paused and gave a small breath of laughter. "Basically." He paused again. "Run."

Jane could see the eye was slight shaking; it was obvious it was terrified. It scooted back up into its ship, and the ship left, hurriedly. Amy laughed, behind him, as he started up, grinning into the sky. Jane rushed next to him and gave him a quick hug out of sheer joy. They turned to grin at each other. Suddenly he jerked, and Jane gave him a look. There was something boiling in his pocket. He looked at each her and pulled it out… It was his TARDIS keys, glowing. He grinned at Jane grabbing her hand and running towards the stairs. "Is that it? Is that them gone for good?" Amy paused. "Who were they?"

No one answered – Amy and Rory looked around. The door back into the building was wide open, and the Doctor and Jane were already gone downstairs, and the Doctor and Jane – hand in hand – were running out of the hospital, out the front door, across the little roundabout. They didn't even remember the fire engine. Jane just laughed wondering what had the Doctor in such a happy mood, as she ran along side him.

They ran back to Amy's garden. The TARDIS was standing upright, looking very blue and particularly snazzy, and no longer pouring with smoke. There was a St. John's Ambulance sticker on the door now. It even changed shape, a tiny bit. The Doctor had a look of excitement. "Okay." The Doctor muttered. "What have you got for me this time?" He pulled out the key, and they rushed to unlock it, and then stood in the doorway, bathed in an orange glow. Jane's mouth dropped. "… Look at you." The Doctor paused as the brunettes took it in. "Oh, you sexy thing. Look at you."

"No way…" Jane laughed. "No way!" They headed inside, and the TARDIS started too dematerialized, just as Amy and Rory rushed into the garden. Amy stood slightly ahead of Rory, and as the wind whipped around her as the TARDIS disappeared she closed her eyes. She let him go again. And this time he had taken her sister.

Jane looked around the control room her eye's wide as she took in what she saw. The Doctor watched her with a grin as she walked around.

"So! This is the TARDIS! It stands for Time And Relative Demesion In Space. Any comments? Questions? I've heard them all before!" he said proudly, his grin spreading across his face as she slowly stopped and looked at the console.

"I... It's..." Jane started at a loose of words for a moment before she shook her head and said, "She's beautiful."

The Doctor looked at Jane slightly shocked. She hadn't said it was bigger on the inside like he had expected her to but commented on how beautiful his TARDIS was. He knew that he liked it when someone said it was bigger on the inside but he liked the fact that she too saw just how beautiful the TARDIS was and that made him smile softly at Jane.

"Yeah she is isn't she?" he said and patted the console lovingly. The thought of how Jane knew that the TARDIS was living not even crossing his mind at the moment before he spun around and faced Jane with a large grin. "So how would you fancy having a look at the moon?"

Jane looked away from the console and and the Doctor for a second before a large grin of her own spread across her face. "I'd love to!"

"Well then open those doors right there and you'll be one of the few people of your time to say that you've been to the moon!" the Doctor said happily.

Jane looked at the doors to the TARDIS and smiled as she ran over to them. Flinging them open a gasp involuntarily escaped her lips because of the sight before her. She had seen all the pictures before but none of that compared to the actual thing. But what was absolutely breath taking was her view of the Earth. It was just so beautiful and vast. She wished that she could just go out and explore it all. She jumped slightly when she suddenly heard the Doctor's voice from right behind her.

"Amazing isn't it? There it is that little or, the thing that holds most of the human race. The little planet that you call home and it's just right there floating in space. And no matter how many times you see it there it's still just as amazing." He said quietly.

"Amazing." She agreed breathlessly as she listened to him.

The two of them just stood there for a little while revaling in the Earth light before The Doctor pulled Jane away for the doors so he could close them and went back to the console to take them back to her home.

Jane heard the door open and turned to see Amy coming out of their house. The Doctor and she were standing in front of their TARDIS. "Sorry about running off earlier!" The Doctor said. "Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting!" Jane chuckled shaking her head. "Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in." Amy ran slightly closer to them, stopping at the small archway. "She's ready for the big stuff now." He patted the TARDIS.

"… It's you." Amy muttered. "You came back."

"Course I came back." The Doctor said. "I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes?" Amy asked the Doctor. She walked over to them, standing beside the TARDIS as he was. Before looking over Janw as well.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bowtie." Amy teased.

"Yeah. It's cool. Bowties are cool." He fixed said bowtie.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" The Doctor admitted quite easily.

"'Kay…" Amy muttered.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Other planets," he grinned. "Wanna go see some?"

"What does that even mean?" Amy asked.

"It means, well, it means… come wi' me. The both of you." The Doctor offered.

"Where?"

"Wherever you like." The Doctor said. It was true, with the TARDIS, the next stop was everywhere.

Amy looked at the TARDIS. "All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero –"

"Oh, please," He laughed. "That's just the beginning Amy, don't worry. There's loads more stuff out there."

"Yeah, but those things, those… amazing things, all that stuff." The Doctor nodded, happily, like he knew where this was going. Jane grinned, seeming to have the same thoughts. But she suddenly stepped towards him, looking harder. "That was two years ago."

"What!" Jane shrieked and spun on the Doctor. "Two _Years_!"

"Oohhh…" The Doctor muttered.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"So that's…"

"Fourteen years." Amy said.

"Fourteen years since fish custard." Jane raised her eye brows at him again wondering what the referance was to."Amy Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"… When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library and the swimming pool was in the library."Amy said looking back at the TARDIS.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up. So! Coming?" The Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head. "No."

"You want to come fourteen years ago." The Doctor commented.

"I grew up." Amy contradicted.

"We're going to fix that, Amy Pond. Don't you worry."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS doors opened. The deep orange glow spilled out, as Amy stared inside. She glanced briefly to the Doctor and jane, who were looking just a little smug, and then laughed, before slowly stepping inside. The Doctor and Jane stepped in behind her, closed the doors, and simply moved around her to head up to the console as she took her time. She stared around, wide-eyed. Jane smiled seeing her sisters reaction was similar to her own. "Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

Amy looked totally lost for words. The Doctor simply ran up to the console and did a little bounce as he reached it, and Jane looked around at the TARDIS in all its glowing glory. "… I'm in my nightie." Amy finally said.

"Oh, don't worry." The Doctor said. "Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you want to start?"

Amy stopped staring around to look at the Doctor, and stalked up to him. "You are so sure that we're coming."

"Yeah. I am." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Amy demanded.

"'Cause you're the Scottish girls, in the English village, and I know how that feels." The Doctor explained.

"Jane's American." Amy said not knowing what else to say.

"All the more reason." The Doctor smiled.

Amy shook her head, and looked at the Doctor again, back to her original fight - conversation. They both wandered around the console, both prodding things they probably shouldn't. "Oh, do you?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Well, all these years living here, most of your life and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." He dinged a little bell on the console. "Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago." The Doctor responded. "Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing!" Jane shot her sister a look wondering why she wanted to be back before tomorrow. Amy just shook her head at her not giving her a clue as to why. "Just, you know. Stuff."

"Alright, then." The Doctor let it slid. "Back in time for 'stuff'." A new sonic screwdriver suddenly raised itself up out of the console, and the Doctor snatched it up gleefully. "Oh, a new one. Lovely." He leaned down to whisper to his TARDIS. "Thanks, dear." Jane chuckled, hearing that.

He got back to musing around the console, typing away at a typewriter with no paper. Amy pulled on a lever, then turned and stared up at the room, still looking quite disbelieving. Suddenly, she turned to face the Doctor. "Why us?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"No, seriously." Amy insisted. "You are asking us to run away with you two in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why us?"

"Dunno! Fun! Do we have to have a reason?" The Doctor asked.

"People always have a reason." Amy said.

"Do we look like people?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Amy shot back.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, and I wanted to give myself a break from constantly talking to myself." Jane gave him a amused look and shook her head. "It's been giving me an earache."

"You're lonely." Amy summed up. "That's it. Just that."

They wandered around to face each other. "Just that. Promise." Without knowing it, right next to the Doctor was a television screen; on it was a small crack. The same crack as was in Amy's wall, exactly the same shape.

"Okay." The Doctor didn't notice as he switched the television screen off.

"So you're okay then? 'Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit… You know." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine. Fine." Amy insisted. "It's just… There's a whole world in here, just like you two said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just a like… a madman with a box." Jane laughed.

"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, 'cause it's important, and one day, you're life may depend on it. I am defiantly a madman with a box." He grinned broadly at her until she did, and then laughed, and she laughed too. He turned and started to dart around the console. "Ha haa, yes! Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello… Everything!"

He jammed down a lever, and he, Jane, and Amy clung to the console as the TARDIS began to dematerialize, laughing all the time. Eventually the TARDIS disappeared, completely, from Amy and Jane Pond's garden.

They were off.

Off to see the universe.


	3. Beast Below

**Disclaimer: I'd put a cleaver disclaimer here but I'm sick right now and can't think very well.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the last one (if the last one was any good I haven't received many reviews telling me if it was or not yet) since I'm a bit brain dead when I'm sick, but I wanted to keep to a sorta scheduled.**

**I also would like to thank the two people who did review and one who put my story an their watch list! Thanks to Wall of Jerico, Rawr, and Even angels cry! ^^**

The TARDIS was floating in space, the top light flashing, doors opened with the Doctor standing in the doorway holding Amy's and Jane's ankle as they drifted outside of the TARDIS. Their hair flowing away from them. The Doctor and Jane laughed together while Amy smiled.

"Come on, Ponds." The Doctor pulled them back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor, Jane, and Amy stood in the doorway, laughing and holding each other. Jane fixed her

"Now do you believe me?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship." Amy admitted, slightly breathless. "It's really, really, a spaceship." She yelled into space. "We are in space! Whoo!" She laughed. She took a deep breath and looked around concerned. "What we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell – we're fine." The Doctor explained. Jane looked down, and spotted something.

"Oh! Look!" She crouched down. The Doctor and Amy look down as well, before they crouched.

"Now, that's interesting." He got up and ran to the TARDIS console. "29th century. Solar flares roast the earth." He began to fiddle with the console. "And the entire human race packed its bags and moved out 'till the weather improves. Whole nations…"

"Doctor?" Amy called.

The Doctor ignored her, continued his explanation. Jane looked over at Amy to see her holding on to the door for dear life. "What are you doing!" she said shocked and ran over to the door to try and pull her back in, all the while the Doctor ignored them.

"… Migrating to the stars."

"Doctor?" Jane now called.

He still ignored them. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!"Jane and Amy yelled finally catching The Doctor's attantion. The Doctor up and around, confused. Amy was floating outside the TARDIS, holding onto its top and door was slightly farther out holding on to Amy's leg for dear life. They both were nervously panting as the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor seemed unconcerned about the two of them. "Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship."

"You're just going to act like that didn't happen?" Jane asked irratably. The Doctor threw her a glance but simply ignored her irritating her further.

The floating island was displayed on the TARDIS' large circular screen. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky." Amy gasped in amazement while Jane just grinned at another awesome sight her irritation quickly dispersing. "Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and… shopping." The girls chuckled. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Course we can, but first there's a thing."

"A thing?" Jane asked.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one: we are observers only." The Doctor looked at the girls through a magnifying glass. "That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

"Riiight." Jane said a smirk tugging at ther lips.

The Doctor threw her a look. He turned to the console monitor. "Ooh! That's interesting."

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah?" Amy asked as the two girls looked at the screen. "'Cause if they see a wounded little cub or something they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die." A little brown haired girl was sitting in a chair, crying, on the console monitor. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?"

The Doctor appeared next to the little girl on the screen. He touched her shoulder. Amy leaned back from the screen, gasping. The girl got up and ran off the screen. Jane's mouth dropped, how dare he go off and do something like that right after he told them not to do such a thing! "What?" She said, angrily. "Doctor!" The Doctor looked out from the console screen, gesturing to Amy and Jane. Amy turned to look at the TARDIS doors. She looked back at the console, smiled, and with Jane leading her; they ran out of the TARDIS. They opened the doors and stepped out.

"Oh!" Amy gasped.

"Welcome to London Marker. You are being monitored." Someone announced over what sounded like a communicator.

Amy looked around. "I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries!" Jane gave her a weird look. Really? Amazing sight and that's what she got? She was dead for a really long time?

"'Cause that's what you should be thinking about when you're on a spaceship in the futuer, Amy."Jane said sarcastically. Amy quickly threw a glare Jane's way before looking around again.

"Oh, lovely." The Doctor came closer, his voice slightly sarcastic. "You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place, isn't it wrong?"

Amy gasped. "What's wrong?" Jane looked around. She stopped and really looked around. She took a deep breath, some emotion hanging over the whole area made her slightly dizzy, but she couldn't see what he was talking about.

"Jane? Do you see it?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure." Jane answered honestly. "But… Yeah. Something's wrong… There's some bad feeling hanging around, I just can't tell what it is." The Doctor let a small smile form on his lips but it quickly disapered as he looked around again.

The Doctor turned back around to Amy, to explain. He tugged gently on Jane's shoulder to get her to start walking again. The three of them walked through the market, Amy and Jane looking around in amazement. "Come on, use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

A girl sat in front of a bicycle-powered transport ran by them. "Is it… The bicycles?" Amy asked, gesturing to them. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"This is coming from the girl wearing a nightgown." Jane teased with a smile.

Amy gasped. "Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

"London Market is a crime-free zone."

"Life on a giant starship: back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But, look closer. Secrets and shadows. Lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor ran to a nearby table, took a glass of water from one of the two surprised people at the table.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

The Doctor placed the glass on the floor. Amy looked at the Doctor, puzzled. Jane crouched down next to the Doctor. Even if she didn't know what she was looking for, she still examined the glass. The glass and the water in it were perfectly still. Off handedly she admiered the fact that for the water to be perfectly still that the engins had to really good. The Doctor looked up at the two people seated at the table. "Sorry." He placed the glass back on the table. "Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He touched a finger to his nose and turned back to Amy. Jane straightened and followed him throwing a glance at Amy when he said escaped fish. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked. Similar thoughts were running through Jane's head.

"Don't know." The Doctor answered easily. "I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state, do you see it?"

Jane looked around. She didn't see anything though. "Where?" She asked.

"There." He gestured. The same little girl that had been on the TARDIS monitor was sitting on a bench, crying. People walked past her and other children played, not noticing. A hooded Winder looked at Amy, the Doctor, and Jane, without them knowing.

They were sitting on a bench facing her. "One little girl crying. So?"

"Crying silently." The Doctor corrected. "I mean, children cry 'cause they want attention, 'cause they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's 'cause they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" Amy asked bluntly.

The Doctor was startled by the question but didn't answer. "Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means…"

"They already know the answer." Jane finished. The Doctor tapped his nose, showing she was right.

"And it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows – whatever they're afraid of – it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."

The little girl got up as the lift bell rang and the figure in a nearby booth turned to watch her. "Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Deck 207." The Doctor answered, probably getting the answer when he first went to her. "Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh." The Time Lord reached into his pocket. "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her." He handed Amy Mandy's ID car. "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things – the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"And freaking creepy." Jane added, as she watched one. The Doctor nodded.

"But they're just things." Amy pointed out.

"They're clean." The Doctor said. "Everything else here is battered and filthy – look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy. 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths'?"

"No. Hang on." Amy objected. "What do I do?" She whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think, Jane? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" Jane smirked, as both looked expectedly at her. Amy was silent for a moment but turned and crossed her arms. "Ha-ha, gotcha!" The Doctor checked his watch. "Meet us back here in half an hour."

"What are you two gonna do and why is Jane coming with you?" Amy asked.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble. And I need her help." The Doctor stood up. Jane did as well, but gave the Doctor a look.

"With what?" Amy asked but he simply ignored her.

"With what." Jane asked again. The Doctor waved a finger at her as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it. The Doctor leapt over the bench and started to walk away. Jane chose to just go around the bench and walked after him.

Amy got up and faced them. "So is this how it works, Doctor?" He turned around. "You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes." Jane shook her head. He offered her his arm, and she raised an eyebrow but took it and they walked off.

The Doctor and Jane climbed down a ladder and he placed his hands on the wall before leaning in to listen. "Can't be…" The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor?" Jane asked. She leaned against the wall as well. But, she wasn't sure what he was listening to. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to get a reading. He then saw a glass of water on the floor. He lied down and stared at it. "Doctor?" Jane repeated, wondering what was going through his head.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water." Jane looked up to see a woman with a porcelain mask on. She had a red cape over her with the hood up. "Not many people see it." The Doctor stood up and Jane walked up next to him. "But you do, don't you Doctor?"

"You know me?"

"Keep your voice down." The woman looked around cautiously. "They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"What makes you think we see anything?" Jane retorted. Both of the brunettes didn't trust this woman.

"Don't waste time." She answered. "At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

The Doctor turned to Jane. He could see she wasn't getting it. He wanted her to understand. "Jane, what's something a spaceship needs? Something important?"

"Um…" Jane blinked, thinking.

"Something it needs in order to move?"

"Ohh." Jane snapped her fingers. "An engine."

He smiled and tapped his nose, but saw she still didn't understand the whole picture. "So, an engine this size, the glass of water would…" He trailed off watching her face. She just looked at him confused.

"An engine this size, the glass of water would move." Jane said simply she still wasn't getting it.

"So why isn't the water here." He prompted.

Jane shrugged. "We're a hundred years in my future as far as I know the human race finally made a engine that good."

The Doctor smiled faintly and shook his head. "No. No matter how much the human race advances you lot never pull that off."

"Ohh well than this ship has some problems with physics here." Jane stated making the Doctor smile at her.

"So… I thought we'd take a look." He opened a power box on the wall. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look – they're dummies, see?" He opened the rest of the power boxes, none of them were connected. He then crossed the hall and tapped on the wall. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was…"

"No engine at all." The woman finished.

"But, how is that possible?" Jane asked. "We saw it. We saw it moving in space. How can it be moving if there's no engine?"

"The impossible truth, Jane." The brunette turned, so this woman knew who she was too, eh? Ohh wait the Doctor had said her name and the woman just must have paid attention to him. "We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" The Doctor demanded.

"I don't know." She answered. "There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. Help us, Jane. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe." She handed him a device. "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She turned and began to walk away.

"Who are you?" Jane asked. "And how are we supposed to find you again?"

"I am Liz 10." The woman answered. "And I will find you." There was a crashing sound and the Doctor and Jane looked around. When they turned back, she was gone.

"Well she was interesting enough."

The two time travelers followed the device. They found themselves at a voting room, as Mandy explained. The door opened and the Doctor hopped into the doorway. "Amy?" Amy turned the message off. "What have you done?" Moments later, he was on the chair using the screwdriver on the lamp above. "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes." He jumped onto the floor.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked.

"'Cause everyone does." Mandy said. "Everyone chooses the 'forget' button."

"Did you?" The Doctor got down onto her level.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12." Mandy answered. "Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years…"

"Once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned." The Doctor finished. "Democracy in action." He headed back to the monitor. Jane was right next to Amy, one arm around her sister comferting her from whatever had made her upset.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Course not!" She replied. "Can't you tell by my accent, I'm American!"

"They got their own ship." Mandy replied. "They're out helping France." Jane smirked and shook her head… Now that she thought about it she had no idea why she clamied to be American still her accent was a clear mix of Scottish and American and she had lived in Leadworth practically her whole life… She should stop calling her self American.

"Figures." She muttered. The Doctor looked at her. She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish or American." The Doctor chuckled. "I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me." Amy pointed out.

"Why won't it play for me?" Jane asked. "I'm human."

"Yes, but I'm in the room, it won't play for anyone if I'm here." The Doctor explained. "The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not?" The Doctor looked at her. "You look human." She joined them.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." Jane raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked curiously.

"No. There were, but there aren't… Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. 'Cause this is what I do – every time, every day, every second. This." The Doctor waved his free hand in the air. Jane realized he was going to hit the 'protest' button. "Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." Just like she predicted, the Doctor pounded the 'Protest' button. The door slammed shut, leaving Mandy outside. The Smiler in the booth turned to show his very angry face. The Doctor pulled Amy and Jane into the corner of the room as the floor slid open. "Say 'wheee'!"

"Aaaahhh!" Amy screamed.

"Damn it!" Jane screamed. They fell down the chute.

The Doctor, Jane, and Amy fell out of the chute with a scream. The Doctor stood up and used the sonic screwdriver. Jane got up and waved her arms around like an idiot, trying to show how unhappy she was with the situation but quickly got up when she realised that the Doctor was paying her no attention. She took a breath but almost chocked on her own air. The stench of where they were was chocking her.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy asked, breathless.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally – puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say… Lancashire. What's this, then – a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." The Doctor continued to move around, trying to figure out where they were.

Amy finally stood up. "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" She threw a piece of trash away.

"Yes, but only food refuse." The Doctor sniffed. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Amy got back down on her hands and knees and felt the floor. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Jane felt it with her foot – since there was no way in hell she was going to get on her hands and knees in this dump – and found Amy was right.

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor muttered.

"Yeah, it's like rubbery."Jane said. "It's all wet and slimy." Jane's face scrunched up.

The Doctor heard a distant moaning and stood. He realized where they were. "Er… It's not a floor, it's a…" He put his screwdriver away. "So…"

"A what?" Amy asked. Jane looked around noticing that something was off about where they were. "It's a what, Doctor?"

"The next word is kind of the scary word." Amy stood up. "Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place." He took their hands. "Go 'ommm'."

"Ommm." The Doctor nodded towards Jane she rolled her eyes, and she did the same.

"It's a tongue." Jane's face fell and she looked around flatly.

"A tongue?" Amy asked.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was excited. "A tongue. A great big tongue."

"Oh!" Jane's face became more excited just as the Doctor was. "Amazing!"

Amy was stunned. "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor added.

"Oh, that's great, Doctor," Amy snapped. "When we get swallowed I'll think about how it's such a good this it's roomy!"

"How do we get out?" Jane asked calming herself down slightly.

The Doctor took out his screwdriver again. "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous!" Leave it to the madman to be loving this. Jane thought with a roll of her eyes. "Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." He turned when he heard grunting. "Though not right now."

"Doctor," Jane felt her eyebrow twitch. She wanted to get out of here. Right. Now. "How do we get out?"

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is…" They saw the sharp teeth of closed mouth. "Close for business."

"We can try, though." She headed forward.

"No! Stop, don't move!" Too late, the mouth heaved in agitation. "Too late. It's started."

"What's started?" Jane asked. She flung her arms around again this time trying to stablize herself, like an idiot, as the mouth heaved her around. It was pointless, since they all fell back into the refuse. The Doctor used his screwdriver one the mouth's walls. "What are you doing, Doctor?"

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors."

"Chemo-what?" Amy screeched.

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Janae rolled her eyes.

"Think about it, Amy!" They heard the creature growl, and, on their knees, looked to see a wave of bile coming towards them. Oh, oh lord. Jane moaned in her head.

"Right then." The Doctor straightened his bowtie. "This isn't going to be big on dignity."

"Oh,"Jane groaned. "This is going to be disgusting!"

The Doctor ignored her. "Geronimo!"

Amy and Jane yelled. Jane closed her eyes, and the next thing she was away was a great grunting and splashing.

Jane opened her eyes slowly. She found that they were out of the mouth and back in the ship. She stared at the ceiling for a moment. She chocked again, the air still chocking her. Jane turned her head slowly and saw that Amy was slowly waking up. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussions and yes, you are covered in sick." Jane looked up and saw the Doctor was examining the door. She shot him a scathing look that hit him right between the shoulder blades then got up quickly to help Amy out.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Doctor answered.

Amy and Jane slowly stood up. Jane coughed. "Oh, God, does it reek in here."

"That's not the pipe." Another look hit the Doctor's back.

Amy lifted her arm and sniffed. "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition." The Doctor moved to show the button on the door. It was the 'Forget' button. "We forgot everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot." The lights came on to reveal two Smilers. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The faces spun to show mad. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces spun again to show anger.

"Oh, knock it off." Jane rolled her eyes. "We're not leaving and we're not forgetting. And what are you going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?" The booths opened and the two Smilers stood and walked towards Amy, Jane, and the Doctor who backed away.

"Doctor?" Liz 10 appeared behind them and shot the Smilers. She twirled her pistol before placing it back in its holster.

"Look who it is." The Doctor greeted. "You look a lot better without your mask."

"You must be Amy." Liz offered a hand. "Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi." Amy shook her hand and Liz made a face.

"Eurgh." She wiped her hand on her cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She headed for the door. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She put her arm around Mandy's shoulder. "She's very brave."

"How did you find out where we were, hum?" Jane asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." She tossed a device to the Doctor. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor responded.

"No." Liz contradicted. "Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" The Doctor asked.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love." Liz smiled. "Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot…" The Doctor pointed like he was about to argue then ran his hand through his soaked hair instead."I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" Amy and Jane asked. Everyone turned and saw one of the Smilers was twitching.

"They're repairing." Liz said. "Doesn't take them long. Let's move." They left the overspill.

Liz 10 explained as they walked. "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy with Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!" Liz teased.

"Liz 10?" The Doctor asked. He seemed to be realizing something.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" Everyone ducked and she turned and fired both pistols at the Smilers. Both fell. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." She held her guns out.

Jane nodded. "Yes, you do." Liz grinned. She took them to another corridor. It was the base of the vator shaft.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." The Doctor looked into the caged area where there were two scorpion tails like creatures. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top." Amy commented. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

"Exactly like a root." The Doctor explained. Jane flinched when one of the things lashed out at the bars. "It's all one creature – the same one we were inside – reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz looked back at the creature. "Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." She stormed off in anger and Mandy followed.

"Doctor?" Jane asked. She leaned against the bars, watching the Doctor's face.

"Oh, Jane, Amy." The Doctor looked sympathetically at the creature as they banged against the bars. "We should never have come here." The Doctor walked off with Amy and Jane stalling for a moment.

The Doctor walked carefully through the maze of glasses on the floor of Liz 10's room. "Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked.

Liz was on her bed, her cape draping over her body. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what."

The Doctor picked up her mask, sitting on her bed, in front of her. "A queen going undercover, like a spy, in her own kingdom?" Jane asked.

"Secrets are being kept from me." Liz responded. "I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this – my entire reign – and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

The Doctor got up and paced. "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?" Liz asked.

Amy was putting her hair up and turned around, shocked to hear this. "What, you're 50 now? No way."

Amy and Mandy sat on the chaise, next to Jane, at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz smiled.

The Doctor sat back on the bed, still holding the mask. Jane realised that the mask looked to old to only be at most 30 to 20 years old. "And you always wear this in public?" He asked.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me." Liz answered. "The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, 'cause it's perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor held the mask up, ad Amy saw it but didn't see why it was important.

Liz didn't either. "Yeah. So what?"

"Oh Liz. So everything." Jane raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's back. He knew something they didn't. She saw that it was old but she didn't seem to come to the same conclosion as the man.

The door opened and four hooded men entered. Liz stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked outraged. "How dare you come in here."

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK." One of the hooded men said. "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" Liz asked.

The Hooded men's head spun to show the face of an angry Smiler. Jane gasped. "What the…?" Jane stepped near the Doctor. He took her hand, gently squeezing it to give her some comfort. "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor said, examining them.

Liz stood tall and spoke to its face. "Whatever you creatures are, I am still your Queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." The Smiler answered.

"I am the highest authority." Liz retorted.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Smiler responded. "You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?" Liz asked.

"The tower, Ma'am."

The group was escorted to a large stone room containing high-tech machines. There was a grating and when Jane and Amy looked down they saw more of the creature. "Doctor, where are we?" Jane leaned back. She grabbed Amy's hand and walked a little closer to her sister. She didn't like this place and apparently neither did Amy sicne she stepped a little closer to Jane as well.

"The lowest point of Starship UK." He said spinning with his arms out. "The dungeon."

"Ma'am." A grey haired man greeted, bowing his head.

"Hawthorne!" Liz recognized him. "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

Some children walked by them. Jane's eyebrows furrowed. "What are children doing down here?"

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the best. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adult's it's spared. You're very lucky." Oh yes, I feel lucky. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, look at us." The Doctor said. "Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" The Doctor walked off without Jane andAmy, examining the equipment. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." The Doctor joined Liz 10 by an open 'well' with a railing around letting her curiosity get the better of her let go of Amy's hand and walked over next to the Doctor. Inside seemed to be something alive. It was a brain. Jane looked at it horrified. She put a hand to her mouth and buried her face into the Doctor shoulder. He rubbed her back, knowing what she was thinking.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly…"

"Or?" Liz asked.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator – Starship UK's go-faster button." Jane shook her head slightly not wanting to hear it.

"I don't understand."

"Don't you?" The Doctor retorted. "Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibrations on deck. This creature – this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading – it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." An intermittent electrical beam shot down into the creature's exposed brain. "Tell you what." The Doctor let Jane go and moved to another well and lifted the gate. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." One of the extensions of the creature broke free. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor used the screwdriver and the others heard the creature's scream, the creature's cry. Jane lifted her hands up to her ears as she sobbed. It was horrible.

Liz lifted her hands up too, having enough of the noise. "Stop it." The Doctor stopped, and Jane bit back a sob, the noise still ringing in her ears. "Who did this?" Liz asked Hawthorne.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne answered.

"I am the highest authority." Liz responded. "The creature will be released, now. I said now!" No one moved. "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz." The Doctor was still holding her mask. Amy had her arms wrapped tightly around the Jane's waist letting her bury her face in Amy's hair, obsscuring her view of the thing. "You mask."

"What about my mask?" Liz asked.

He tossed it to her. "Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, alright, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, its 10 years. I've been on this throne 10 years." Liz responded.

"10 years." It seemed the Doctor had come up with everyone. Jane knew he had figured something out without telling them. "And the same ten years over and over again." He took her by the hand. "Always leading you…" He snapped his fingers when he found the voting area. "Here." The buttons were slightly different than the normal voting area. Instead, Liz's choices were 'Forget' or 'Abdicate'.

Liz was horrified. She turned to Hawthorne. "What have you done?"

He smiled slightly. "Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, The Smilers, all of us." He turned on the screen.

Liz 10 appeared. "If you are watching this… If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London." The real Liz sat down, watching it. "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space, and according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts." The rest of them watched in silence. Janestill had her face hidden from view, but the Doctor could guess that she was likely crying to her sister. "This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the 'forget' button." Liz 10 looked at it. "Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button." She looked at 'Abdicate'. "You reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship with disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this." Amy muttered. She turned to the Doctor. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice." The Doctor said. "Humanity of the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

Both girls looked at him, surprised. "I don't even remember doing it." Amy defended.

"You did it." The Doctor retorted. "That's what counts."

"I'm… I'm sorry." Amy offered.

"Oh, I don't care." Oh, I think you do. Jane retorted in her mind glaring at the man. "When I'm here, you're going home… The both of you." He walked away.

Jane was suddenly very angry. "What! How the hell is that fair!" she screamed but the Doctor ignored her just giving her a hard look.

"Why?" Amy asked, frustrated. "Because I made a mistake? On mistake? I don't ever remember doing it." The Doctor didn't look at her. "Doctor!"

The Doctor examined the instrument panel. "Yeah. I know. You're only human."

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its high functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"But, that would be like killing it." Jane muttered her anger suddenly leaving her.

"Look, three options." The Doctor explained, frustrated. "One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, 'cause I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do," Liz protested. "Some other way."

"Nobody talked to me." The Doctor's voice rose. "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" Everyone flinched back.

Jane watched the Doctor work, helplessly. She turned back to the brain of the Star Whale. "I'm sorry." She whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I really, really am sorry. I truly wish there was another way… I'm not that smart though," Jane smiled a sad smile. "So, I can't come up with something. But… I, really really am sorry." The electricity was slowing down, probably building up. She looked at the brain sadly before she walked back over to her sister who still seemed to be in shock since she wasn't looking at her.

"You… You didn't come like a miracle." She heard Amy say softly like she was talking to the Star Whale. Amy suddenly looked over to her side at something. Jane looked over and saw one of the feelers of the Star Whale reach out to Mandy. It tapped her on the shoulder gently and let her pet it which shocked Jane for a second before her brain seemed to go on to the same wavelength of Amy. "That's it." Jane whispered in realization. "Doctor, stop." Jane commanded. "Whatever you are doing right now, you need to stop." Amy got up, having already come to the same conclusion.

Amy and Jane ran over to Liz. "Excuse me, your Majesty, but I need a hand." Amy grabbed Liz's hand and led her over to the buttons.

The Doctor looked up. "Amy, Jane, no! No!" Amy forced Liz 10's hand down on the 'Abdicate' button. The whale bellowed and the whole ship shook, causing havoc on every level. "Amy, what have you done?" Amy shared a look with Jane.

"Nothing, she didn't do anything at all." Jane grinned.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne gasped.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." Amy smiled.

"It's still here." Liz muttered. "I don't understand."

"It didn't come like a miracale all those years ago." Amy explained. "It volunteered. You didn't have to do anything, torture it, trap it, that was all you. It came because… It couldn't stand to watch your children cry."

Amy walked up next to Jane. "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? You whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind…" The girls turned to the Doctor.

"You wouldn't be able to just stand there and watch children cry." Jane finished.

The Doctor was standing alone looking out onto the starship. Amy and Jane soon joined him. "From her Majesty." Amy held out the mask. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." The Doctor didn't take the mask. "Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

She frowned. "Yeah, and you could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know." The Doctor muttered.

"Amazing, though, don't you think?" Amy muttered, looking out onto the ship. Jane threw an arm around Amy's shoulders, doing the same. Amy smiled and returned the gesture. "The Star Whale. All that pain and misery… and loneliness." Both girls looked sideways at the Doctor. "And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor said.

"We did." Jane responde.

"We've seen it before." Amy said. "Very old and very kind and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" They hugged.

They broke the hug and Jane lifted her arms, he wasn't getting away without giving her a hug too. He smiled and they hugged. "Hey."

"What?"

"Gotcha." She and Amy said together.

The Doctor chuckled. "Gotcha."

The Doctor, Jane, and Amy headed back to the TARDIS. "Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Amy asked. "Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives." The Doctor responded. "Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." Amy stopped and her smile dropped.

"Sorry, what?"

"Always a big day tomorrow." The Doctor said and unlocked the TARDIS. "I've got a time machine. I skip the little ones."

"You know what I said about getting back tomorrow morning… Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just… Just because you could?" Amy asked.

"Once… A long time ago." The Doctor muttered.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

He gave a sort of smile. "Hello." A phone rang somewhere.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on." Amy blinked. "Is that a phone ringing?" The Doctor grinned and they all entered the TARDIS.

"People actually phone you?" Jane asked. She didn't know that could happen.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" He gestured to the phone for Amy and prepared to dematerialize.

Amy answered the phone on the console. "Hello?" Amy paused. "Sorry, who?" Amy's face showed she didn't believe whoever was on the other end. "No, seriously. Who?" Amy muffled the phone against her shoulder. "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" He asked. The Doctor motioned Jane to pull a lever. Jane went over and gestured to it, asking silently if that was the one. When the Doctor nodded, jane pulled it and he pushed another near him of the same kind.

"Er, which Prime Minister?" She put the phone against her shoulder again. "The British one."

"Which British one?" The Doctor asked again.

Amy put the phone to her ear again. "Which British one?" Her eyes widened and she passed the phone to the Doctor. "Winston Churchill for you." Jane gasped and ran to his side and shook his arm. He knew Winston Churchill? The Doctor grinned at her and put a finger to his lips, he need her to be quiet as she practically jumped around. She loved history it was so easy to her.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" The Doctor greeted. Jane could hear Winston's voice over the phone. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

The TARDIS dematerialized. They were off, off to see Winston Churchill once the Prime Minister of Great Britain, having no idea what was in store.


	4. Victory of the Daleks

**Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Thank you Even angles cry, and Stark kid potter for your reviews! **

**I had a question for my readers about Jane. I was wondering if you thought she might be a bit Mary-Sueish 'cause I really don't want that and I was wondering if anyone thinks I should pair Jane off with anyone and if so who? Either put it in your review or pm me please! And I'm really sorry about the wait I've been nusy with school and stuff like that so I haven't had much time to write but I'll try to get on the ball more! Thanks!**

The TARDIS stilled. Jane gripped her hands together. She was resisting the urge to just jump around. The Doctor peeked at her and grinned to himself. She looked so excited to be here that the Doctor figured that she must have been a big history buff.

The Doctor walked over to the doors. He felt Jane come up behind him, squealing quietly. His grin widened as he stepped out, only to see soldiers pointing guns at him. The soldiers parted for Churchill. "Amy, Jane…" He held out his arm for introduction. "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor?" Winston asked. "Is that you?" Jane stepped out and felt a smlie spread across her face. She stared at Winston Churchill, the Winston Churchill, with wide, excited eyes. Amy stepped out next to her and stared at Winston in amazement.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" The Doctor went to shake Winston's hand but he motioned with his hand that he wanted something. "Ah, every time."

"What does he want?" Amy asked.

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor answered.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor." Winston said. "The lives that could be saved."

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor turned and closed his TARDIS.

"Must I take it by force?" Winston asked seriously.

"Would you really?" Jane asked with a slight smile. She felt a bit uneasy with him saying that and steped a little closeer to the Doctor just to be safe.

Winston broke all seriousness with a smile. "At ease." The soldiers lowered their rifles.

"You rang?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor, Jane, Amy and Winston strode through the corridor as an air raid happened above. The Doctor had Winston's cane. "So you've changed your face, again."

"Changed faces?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The Doctor answered ignoring Jane. Jane smirked, shaking her head and looked at the Doctor.

"Got it, got it, got it!" Amy suddenly said. "Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yup." The Doctor answered. "Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way." Winston commented.

A woman came up to him with a pen and a clipboard. "Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent."

"Late?" The Doctor asked.

"I rang you a month ago." Jane laughed. Winston signed the papers.

"That's very you, Doctor." He doesn't seem to make it on time for a lot of things. The Doctor gave her a look.

"Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS." The Doctor explained. "I'm just running her in."

Winston handed the clipboard back to the woman. "Something the matter, Breen?" He asked. "You look a little down in the dumps." Jane looked at the woman seeing that she look sad and nodded to herself wondering what was wrong with her.

Breen hung the clipboard. "No, sir. Fine, sir." She answered.

"Action this day, Breen!" Winston said. "Action this day."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and forced a smile. Jane caught a glance Breen sent them before leaving.

"Excuse me, sir," another officer came up to Winston. "Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain!" Winston answered. "We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?" The Doctor was never one for fighting.

Winston snatched his cane back. "I have something to show you." He walked off. The Doctor turned to Jane and Amy and mouthed 'ooh'. The girls giggled.

Winston started the lift and puffed his cigar in the direction of the Time Lord. He waved the smoke away. Amy and Jane were smart to stay in the back away from the smoke. "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor." Winston explained. "Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So, I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" The Doctor questioned. The lift stopped and Winston opened the gate.

"Follow me."

Amidst the sandbags on the roof, a man in a white coat was watching the sky with binoculars. The Doctor, Jane, and Amy followed Winston. "Wow!" Amy gasped.

Jane looked across at the sight before her. She looked around; this was what Britain looked like in World War II. "Doctor," Winston brought her attention back to him. "This is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project."

The Doctor held up a hand with a 'V for Victory'. "How d'you do?" He waved at them then looked through his binoculars again. Jane looked at the sky and just barely saw a formation of German planes approaching. The Doctor, Jane, and Amy walked toward the edge and look out over London and its barrage balloons as the bombs dropped.

"Oh, Doctor… Doctor, it's…" Amy was at a loss for words.

"History." The Doctor finished.

"Amazing." Jane said. "Reading history in a book is one thing, but seeing it, hearing it." Jane shook her head, smiling. "This must never gets old for you." The Doctor smiled.

"Never." He confirmed.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston asked.

"Aye-aye sir!" Bracewell gave a thumbs up. "On my order! Fire!" From within the sandbag area on the roof, laser beams are fired at the German planes and they were destroyed. Jane's face dropped drastically. She stumbled back, recognizing those beams. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, apparently having similar thoughts. Jane's eyes were as wide as saucers and she put her hands up to her mouth, and swallowed back any noise.

"What was that?" Amy asked. She looked at Jane. "Jane, what's wrong?" Jane was shaking. If that was what she thought it was then was going to come face to face with one of the very few things that terrify her and she didn't want to do that. "Jane?"

"That wasn't human." The Doctor said. "That was never human technology. That sounded like… Show me! Show me what that was!" He climbed the ladder to stand next to Bracewell.

"Advance." Bracewell commanded.

"Our new secret weapon!" Winston said proudly. A Dalek trundled out. It was painted in Army khaki, a utility belt around it, a small Union Flag under the eyestalk and the lights on the top of the dome are covered. The Doctor watched, horrified. Jane covered her hands tightly and backed up to her sister quickly grasping her hand for comfort. She remembered every instance the Daleks invasion of Earth she had nearly been one of the subjects to the 'Reality bome' that they had built and it terrified her to see them again. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor demanded the Daleks.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek answered.

"What?" Jane whispered. The Doctor echoed it.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek repeated.

"Stop this!" The Doctor snapped. "Stop now! You know who I am, you always know."

"Your identity is unknown." The Dalek answered.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell stepped up. "This is one of my Ironsides."

Jane shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "Your what?" The Doctor asked. They were Daleks. They had to be Daleks they looked and sounded the exact same!

Bracewell turned the Dalek. "You will help the Allied cause in any way you can?"

"Yes." The Dalek answered.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

The Doctor looked at the diagram and blueprints that clearly showed a Dalek. "They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" The Doctor insisted.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor!" Winston contradicted. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"What?" Jane snapped. "No, no, no, no! He did not invent them!" If he invented though's damn things then she would shoot him here and now for such a crime agains every living thing!

"Yes!" Winston shot back. "He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius," Amy added. "Maybe you should listen to…"

The Doctor cut her off. "Shh!" He snapped. "He didn't invent them! They're alien."

"Alien?" Winston asked.

Jane heard a Dalek coming to the open doorway. The Doctor sensed it. Jane and the Doctor shared a look, they were the only ones who knew about what the Daleks have done, what they are. They looked over their shoulder to see the Dalek. It viewed the action in the room before continuing on. "And they're a completely dangerous." Jane added.

"Precisely." Winston answered. "They will win me the war." He turned over a blueprint to show a propaganda poster with a large Dalek. Jane shuddered her thoughts reaturning to when she was on the Daleks ship. She resisted the urge to snatch that paper and rip it to pieces before she she grabbed something to beat the Daleks to death.

"Why won't you listen?" The Doctor asked. "Why call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts." Winston said. "The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes!" The Doctor intervened. "Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"I am imagining." The Doctor said bitterly.

"If you were to have a hundred or a thousand, Prime Minister, than you know what? You will lose this war! You will lose everything, because they would completely destroy everything on this planet if you give them a chance." Jane said.

"Amy, tell him." The Doctor said.

"Tell him what?"

"The Daleks, Amy." Jane insisted. "Tell him about the Daleks."

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asked. Jane just stared at her, how could she not remember when they had stolen Earth and kidnapped her sister! Jane remember how absolutely distraught Amy had been when she had gotten home.

"Everything." The Doctor answered. "They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that, Amy! Amy… Tell me your remember the Daleks."

"Nope, sorry." Amy answered. The Doctor and Jane looked at each other for a moment.

"That's not possible."

Women were maintaining the radios and moving figures on the map as required. "And 6… 2357, over! 2357, over!" A Dalek pasted the time travelers as they entered. Jane flinched away from it, not wanting to be even close to it. The Doctor put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her since he could see that she clearly remembered the Daleks. Jane smiled at the Doctor grateful but moved away from him over next to Amy scared that the Daleks might try something.

"So, they're up to something…" The Doctor muttered. "But what is it? What are they after?"

"Well, let's just talk, shall we?" Amy slipped out of Jane's grip and walked over to a Dalek.

"Amy!" The Doctor hissed quickly grabbing a hold of Jane as she made a move to retrieve her sister. "Amelia!" Jane gripped the Doctor's jacket tightly. He rubbed her back to try and soothe her.

Amy tapped on the Dalek's casing and it swiveled to focus its eyestalk on her. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes. See, my friends reckon you're dangerous." Amy explained. "That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier." The Dalek answered.

The Doctor watched thoughtfully. "Yeah. Got that bit. Love a good squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." The Dalek glided by.

The Doctor went over to Winston and took the cigar from the Prime Minister's mouth. "Please, Winston, please." he begged.

"We are wagging total war, Doctor." Winston answered stubbornly. "Day after day, the Luffwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait 'till the Daleks get started." Jane commented.

"Men, women and children slaughtered." Winston continued. "Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

"Try having the whole Earth in flames." Jane protested fersly.

"I weep for my country," Winston said. "I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." He moved around the table.

The Doctor and Jane followed him. "But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope!"

Winston signed more papers. "But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

A Dalek came over. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Shut up!" Jane snapped at it.

"Listen to me." The Doctor said as Jane turned back to Winston. "Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!"

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil!" Winston responded. "These machines are our salvation!" A siren sounded. "Oh, the all-clear." He sighed with relief. "We are safe. For now." He left.

The brunettes turned to watch a Dalek before it, too, turned away to leave. "Doctor, it's the all-clear. Are you okay?" Both were very tense and stressed.

The Doctor twisted an officer's cap in his hands. "What does hate look like, Amy?"

"Hate?" Amy asked.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." The Doctor tossed the cap before putting it on a desk as he walked out. Jane turned to Amy looking at her for a moment before jogged after him. She could feel his anger, and she wanted to make sure he didn't do anything that he might regret later.

The Doctor, Jane, and Amy come into Bracewell's lab. He was working at his desk with a few technicians working nearby. The Doctor began to investigate everything. Jane and Amy watched him carefully. "Alright, Prof!" The Doctor said, announcing their arrival. Bracewell turned to face them. "The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell answered with a smile.

Amy picked up a wrench. "Not bad for a Paisley boy."

The Doctor sat down in a chair and began to read a file. Jane looked at him worried and walked over to him gently placing her hands on his shoulders reading the file over his shoulder. Jane felt how tense he was and gave him a small squeeze trying to reassure him. She felt him untense a small bit before they retensed as he read the file.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Bracewell said.

"How did you do it?" The Doctor spoke up. "Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell answered.

The Doctor tossed file onto the desk behind him. "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head." Bracewell said. "Wonderful things! Like… Let me show you." He showed them some other files. The Doctor walked up to them to see them. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no, no, no." Bracewell said, confidently. "These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are…" A Dalek brought him some tea. Jane backed up. She hated the idea of being anywhere near one at any point for the rest of her life but she felt that her wish would sadly not come true if she stayed with the Doctor. "Thank you… The perfect servant and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

Winston entered with another Dalek. "Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yeah, Winston," Jane rolled her eyes. "And death to just about everyone else on this planet!"

"Would you like some tea?" A Dalek came over to her. She flinched away from it.

The Doctor didn't like the thought of any Dalek near Jane either. He hit the tray and cup causing them to fall to the floor. "Stop this!" The Doctor snapped. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you." The Dalek answered.

"To do what?" The Doctor asked.

"To win the war."

"Which war?" he asked bitterly.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?" The Doctor asked.

"I do not understand." The Dalek repeated. "I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? Okay." The Doctor turned around and picked up a giant wrench. "Okay, soldier, defend yourself!" He picked up the wrench and started to hit the Dalek with it.

"Doctor, what the devil…?" Bracewell gasped.

"You do not require tea." The Doctor ignored it and continued to strike it.

"Stop it!" Bracewell tried to command. "Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, the machines are precious!" The Doctor ignored them all.

"Come on! Fight back!" The Doctor yelled. "You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest!" Bracewell said.

"What are you waiting for?" The Doctor asked. "You hate me. You want to kill me! Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me." He struck at the Dalek again.

"Doctor! Stop it! Stop it!" Jane grabbed him arms and pushed him away from it. She grabbed his shoulders before he could attack it again. The Doctor looked at it. "Stop it." She said much more softly. "Please."

"Please desist from striking me." The Dalek said. "I am your soldier." Jane felt it, even with her here; when the Dalek said that, the Doctor snapped and let everything go. He pushed Jane out of the way.

"You are my enemy!" He punctuated the sentence with a hit. "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" He kicked the Dalek and it rolled backwards. Jane looked at the Doctor and the Dalek and she could see how much he had lost threw his eyes and she didn't like it. It looked to sad and angry and torn for the Doctor to have in his eyes and Jane hated that it was. She hated that she could see it so clearly but she knew that she could do nothing about it and shocked her to the core that she could feel so much for a man she didn't even know.

"Correct." The brunettes turned to the Dalek confused. "Review testimony."

"I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!"

"Testimony?" The Doctor muttered. "What do you mean testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek commented.

"Transmit what, where?" Jane at the same time as the Doctor asked.

After a few moments the Dalek spoke again. "Testimony accepted."

"Get back!" The Doctor commanded. "All of you!"

"Marines! Marines!" Winston called. "Get in here!"

Two marines entered but one of the Daleks easily killed them. "Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Bracewell said.

"We are Daleks!" A Dalek responded.

"But I created you!"

"No." A Dalek retorted, he shot off Bracewell's hand revealing a stump of wires and circuits. "We created you."

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" The Daleks transported.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"We wanted to know what they wanted," the Doctor muttered. "What their plan was. I was their plan." He ran out of the room.

Jane and Amy shared a look. "Hey! Doctor!" They followed him.

The Doctor entered the storage room and rushed down the stairs towards the TARDIS. "'Testimony accepted'! That's what they said! My testimony."

Amy and Jane followed close behind him. "Don't beat yourself up. You were right." The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do." Jane made a face at his back. This was normal for him? Dealing with Daleks? Jane wasn't sure she would be entirely comfortable with that but then again he could just mean aliens in general... "It's dangerous, so wait here."

Winston came to stand next to Amy. "What, so you mean we've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" She asked.

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor entered the TARDIS.

"I'm going." Jane said quickly. "Someone's got to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Amy and she shared a look. She entered the TARDIS quickly. She just had enough time to close the doors as the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

The Doctor worked on the controls before checking the monitor. The Dalek ship appeared. "Bingo!" He smiled.

"Found them then?" The smile was gone and he whirled around to see Jane standing there with her arms crossed.

"Jane!" He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What you expected me to just stay behind? Sorry not going to happen." Jane said, " Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself and leave me and poor Amy to deal with these _things_!" She spat the last part as she refered to the Daleks.

"Jane, it's dangerous." He said.

"Yeah, so someone still needs to hold you back." She waggled a finger at him. "And who's better for the job than me? Anyways, if there was ever a time that I would need to stop you, it's now." The Doctor rubbed her eyes, frustrated.

"Fine. Fine. But," He stressed this. "You are to stay in the TARDIS. Don't come out for anything."

Jane crossed her arms but nodded in agreement. "Yeah fine I'll stay in the TARDIS." The TARDIS materialized and Jane watched the monitor as the three Daleks swiveled their top sections to see the Doctor emerge rubbing his hands. Jane sighed. She wanted to go out, but she didn't want the Doctor to get angry at her, so she stayed put. At least, in the TARDIS, she was somewhat safe… She figured. Jane guessed he probably had some trick up his sleeve that if he needed to, he could send her with the TARDIS back to Earth. She rubbed the TARDIS' console, a bit nervous. "He'll be alright… right?" She asked.

She hadn't expected a response, but she heard the TARDIS hum. She smiled slightly, somehow knowing it was the TARDIS assuring her that the Doctor would be fine. She patted her. "Thanks girl." She felt the TARDIS hum again and giggled, looking back at the monitor.

"How about that cuppa now, then?" The Doctor asked.

"It is the Doctor!" One Dalek said alarmed. "Exterminate!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I wouldn't if I were you." The Doctor pulled out a small round object and held it out in front of him. Jane's eyebrows furrowed. What was that? "TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it." Jane looked at the monitor screen of the Doctor like he was insane. What? Where'd he get that? Does the TARDIS even have a self-destruct button?

"You would not use such a device." Another Dalek said.

"Try me." A Dalek moved towards him. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom!" The Dalek backed up. It was obvious they didn't want to take any sort of chances. "Good boy." The Doctor looked at the Daleks' instrument panels. "This ship's pretty beaten up – running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished." Jane scrunched her eyes closed as flashes of when the Daleks took over the Earth breifly flash through her mind.

She opened her eyes just as a Dalek spoke. "One ship survived."

"And you fell back through time, yes?" The Doctor questioned. He probably already knew the answer, Jane bet. "Crippled? Dying?"

"We picked up a trace." Another Dalek answered. "One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor?" The Doctor asked. "What's that when it's at home?"

"It is our past." A Dalek answered. Jane honestly couldn't tell one from the other. "And our future."

"Ohhh, that's deep." The Doctor praised sarcastically. "That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA," A Dalek explained. "Thousands were created; all were lost, save one."

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get though – if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" The Doctor asked.

"It was… necessary." The Dalek admitted reluctantly.

"By why?" The Doctor continued further. Realization dawned on his face. "I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as impure; the DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek." Jane blinked. That's why they needed the Doctor's testimony the? It was the only thing the Progenitor would accept to activate?

"A solution was devised." A Dalek finished.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognize me. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you." The Doctor said, answering Jane's unspoken question. A Dalek turned to the instrument panel behind it. "No, no, no. What are you doing?" He held out the 'TARDIS self-destruction' device again.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames." A Dalek warned. Jane started to get a bad feeling.

"Who are you kidding?" The Doctor replied. "This ship is a wreck; you don't have the power to destroy London." Jan's eyes widened as she realized, they didn't, but the Nazis did. Oh Lord… Jane stiffed slightly.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves." Jane was afraid they'd say that.

"They didn't. Did they?" She heard something turn on and turned. On one of the TARDIS' large screen she saw all of London lit up. The whole city could be seen so clear in the dark. Amy was still down there! She quickly turned back to the console monitor and gripped the TARDIS tightly. "Doctor… You better make sure Amy comes out of this alive." She muttered.

"Turn those lights off now." The Time Lord demanded. "Turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self-destruct!"

"Stalemate, Doctor." A Dalek said. "Leave us, and return to Earth."

"Oh, that's it?" The Doctor asked bitterly. "That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option." A Dalek responded. "We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no!" The Doctor yelled. "I won't let you get away this time! I won't!" There was suddenly a mechanical 'whoosh' and then a soft thrumming.

"We have succeeded." A Dalek announced. "DNA reconstruction is complete." The Daleks glided back from the cubicle which was enveloped in red energy. The doors slid open amidst the sparks.

"Observe, Doctor." Another Dalek said. "A new Dalek paradigm!" The Doctor watched as new, larger Daleks emerged from the smoke and steam, each a different color: white, blue, yellow, orange, and red.

Jane just stared at the 'new' Daleks for a moment. "They're… Skittles?" Jane blinked slowly. She couldn't resist. She laughed right out at how ridicules the Daleks looked now. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. Now as not the time…

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny." A Dalek cried. "Behold the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!"

"All hail the new Daleks!" A Dalek praised. "All hail the new Daleks!"

"Yes," The white Dalek responded. "You are inferior!" Well, at least I can tell one from the others now.

"Yes." The Dalek answered.

"Then prepare." The white Dalek said.

"We are ready." One of the old Daleks said.

"Cleanse the unclean!" The white Dalek commanded. "Total obliteration! Disintegrate!" The blue Dalek fired at two of them and the red Dalek shot the other one.

"Blimey," The Doctor muttered. "What do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"You are the Doctor!" The white Dalek stated. "You must be exterminated!"

The Doctor pulled out the 'self-destruct' button again. "Don't mess with me, sweetheart!"

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The White Dalek spoke. It seemed he was the leader of the new Daleks. "Scientist, strategist, drone, eternal, and the supreme."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing?" The Doctor questioned. "Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish. If I looked like you. Pretty 'supreme'." The Doctor continued on. "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." Jane noticed that the blue Dalek was scanning the Doctor.

"And yourself." The white Dalek added.

"Occupational hazard." The Doctor shrugged. Jane shook her head. She honestly didn't know he was stupid enough to really kill himself in something like this, and it wasn't something that comforted her about him at the moment.

"Scan reveals nothing!" The blue Dalek announced. "TARDIS self-destruct button device non-existent!"

"Alright," The Doctor took a bite out of the cookie. Jane smiled slightly; she relived that he really didn't have a self-destruct button for his precious ship. "It's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!" A siren sounded. The blue Dalek went over to the scanner.

"Alert!" The blue Dalek cried. "Unidentified projectile approaching!" The Doctor looked at a second scanner. "Correction. Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?" The white Dalek asked.

"I don't know." The Time Lord answered.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" The white Dalek ordered furious.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor!" A pilot stated over the radio. "Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over."

The Doctor stood and looked up. "Oh, Winston! You beauty!" The Doctor cried happy. Jane happily laughed in the TARDIS.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor! Com in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy!" The Doctor answered. "Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"Exterminate the Doctor!" The white Dalek ordered. The Doctor escaped to the TARDIS as the Daleks fired.

Jane watched the screen. She was thankful the TARDIS was being nice to her. She didn't know how to make anything on the TARDIS work, but all she had to do was ask and the TARDIS always replied to turn on something to let her see what was going on. She always said 'thank you' to the ship as she felt that it was the right thing to do. "You heard him Group Captain." Jane heard Winston's voice over the radio. "Target that dish! Send in all we've got!"

"4-4 to Danny Boy, target the dish and stop that signal." The Group Captain ordered.

"Over." 'Danny Boy' answered. "Understood, sir. Over. You can count on us! Over."

"Oh, good luck, lads!" A woman said.

"Come on, men." Jane muttered. "Show those Daleks what we're made of."

"Okay, chaps, let's put London back under the cover of darkness. Tally ho!" The squadron began firing on the Dalek ship and the dish.

"Cover my back, going in close!" The Dalek ship started firing back. "Pull out, pull out." One of the RAF planes was shot down. Jane bit her thumb nervously.

"We've lost Jubilee, sir. Over." The main pilot announced.

"Beam still active, sir. Over." The Group Captain said.

"Then send them in again." Winston answered. The planes regrouped and attacked again.

"Flintlock's down, sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over."

"Only one plane left." Jane whispered. She was biting her finger hard now.

"Shields intact," The blue Dalek announced. "Pulse still active."

"Danny Boy to the Doctor… Only me left now." Jane heard the doors open and she turned. She saw the Doctor come up. "Anything you can do, sir? Over."

The Doctor picked up a small microphone and spoke into it. "The Doctor to Danny Boy… The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over." The pilot answered. The Doctor started the TARDIS. "Going in, wish me luck. Over." Jane watched the monitor as 'Danny Boy' made another approach. The Doctor frantically worked the controls.

"Shields de-activated!" A yellow Dalek stated. Jane turned and saw 'Danny Boy' destroyed the beam. Jane cheered and jumped up and down. She clapped for him.

"Energy pulse destroy!" The red Dalek said.

"Direct hit, sir!" The Group Captain announced. Everyone down in the war room cheered. Jane rushed over and hugged the Doctor tightly. He picked her up and twirled her around. He smiled, hearing her laugh into his ear and laughed as continued to hug him; she just couldn't break the hug. There was just something about it that caused her to keep her arms wrapped tightly around the Doctor's neck.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor… going in for another attack." Danny Boy said. They broke and the Doctor looked at Jane for a moment before looking back at the monitor.

The Doctor picked up the microphone again. "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy that ship! Over."

"What about you, Doctor?" The pilot asked. The TARDIS was still on the Dalek ship.

"I'll be okay." The Doctor grinned. However, the Daleks appeared on the monitor.

"Doctor!" The white Dalek called his attention. "Call off your attack!"

"Ah-ha, what?" the Doctor mocked. "And let you scuttle off to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end." Jane frowned and looked between the Daleks and the Doctor.

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." The white Dalek said.

"I'm not stupid, mate!" The Doctor replied. "You've just played your last card!"

"Bracewell is a bomb." Jane's heart skipped a beat or two.

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body!" The Doctor said.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android." The white Dalek said.

"No! This is my best chance ever! The last of the Daleks! I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all!" Jane stepped towards the Doctor.

"Then do it." The white Dalek answered. "But we will shatter the planet below! The Earth will die screaming!"

"And if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor! Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose, Doctor! Choose! Choose!"

"Doctor… Amy's still down there." Jane said quietly. The Doctor looked at her. "Please."

"Jane…" The Doctor saw the look in her eyes, and knew what she was thinking. "You don't know."

"I know plenty, Doctor." Jane snapped. "Don't you dare act like I'm stupid. Don't you ever act like I'm stupid."

"Jane…" He might not ever get a chance like this again.

Jane could feel the anger inside of her start to boil. "Jane, What!" She snapped. If he chose to destroy the Daleks rather than save the Earth and her sister she would give him every bit of hell she possibly could. "I know what they've done, I know. I've seen it. But would you really? Would you really sacrifice all of the lives of the people bellow us to stop the Daleks? Would you really sacrifice my _sister's_ life just so you could get revenge?"

"Jane…" He didn't want her to think of him like this and he could feel his resolve slowly breaking.

"If you did this, Doctor. If you killed them, what makes you any different from a Dalek?" Jane hissed pushing him with tears brimming in her eyes. "If you did this I'd never forgive you! I'd never, ever forgive you!" She knew it was extreme, but under no circumstance was she going to let him do that. She was not letting him kill all of the people bellow them and there was no way she was letting him kill Amy.

"Jane…" The Doctor's face was contorted in pain. He couldn't stand to hear all of this. Not from his companion. Not from someone who grew up waiting for him.

"You're supposed to be the good guy, Doctor." She whispered, breaking apart. "If you did that… I'd hate you for killing not only the people bellow use but Amy, my sister. I'd never forgive you. I'd never look at you again and I'd never every say one word to you again." She looked the Doctor straight in the eye, and he saw it. How absolutely true everything she was saying was. She would do everything she said she would and that hurt him to think that he would make it happen if he did this.

The Doctor's arms opened up for her, but her stubbornness prevented her from accepting the gester so the Doctor meekly put his arm down and grabbed the microphone. "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw!" The Doctor repeated. "Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir…!" Danny Boy tried to protest.

"There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!" The Doctor responded. The Doctor set the coordinates for Earth. Danny Boy flew back to Earth.

The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor and Jane exited and ran out of the room. Jane furiously whipped her eyes from the tears threatening to spill over. She still was angry but she pushed it aside and ran alongside the Doctor. They ran into the war room where Bracewell was. The Doctor punched the man, knocking him to the ground. He shook his hand, afterwards, in pain. "Doctor!" Amy said appalled.

"Ow!" The Doctor hissed.

"Sorry, Mr. Bracewell, but the Daleks did something and they said you were a bomb and we can't take the chance if you are." Jane said quickly.

"What?" Bracewell asked, shocked.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" The Doctor knelt beside him, pulled out his sonic and opened Bracewell's chest. "Now keep down!" He used his sonic to reveal the mechanics underneath skin. There was a circular pad divided into sections glowing blue on Bracewell's chest. One section turned yellow.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" He shook his screwdriver. "Never seen one up close before!"

"Oh that's comforting." Jane said hotly.

"So, what, they've wired him to detonate?" Amy asked.

"Not wired him up." The Doctor answered. "He is the bomb. Walking, talking," The Doctor made an exploding sound effect. "Exploding! The moment that flashes red."

"There's… a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire." The Doctor stood up. "Or a red one."

"Not helping, Amy." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"It's incredible." Winston muttered. "He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…"

The Doctor tossed his screwdriver hand to hand. "Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it, Bracewell. Tell me about your life." The Doctor knelt back down.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time."

"Tell me and prove you're human." The Doctor said. It was the perfect time for storytelling. "Tell me everything."

The first section of Bracewell's chest was red and the second was now yellow. "My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but...but there was a storm."

The Doctor tried to hurry him along. "And your parents? Come on. Tell me."

"Good people." Bracewell answered. "Kind people. They… They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like?" The Doctor asked. "How did it feel?"

"Please…" He didn't want to talk about it.

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"It hurt. It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound." The second section turned red and the yellow had now moved onto the third section. "It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die... Remember it! Feel it, because you're human." The third section turned red. "You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!"

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it." The fourth section turned red and Jane's heart was racing her anger now forgotten. "That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" The fifth section turned red. "It's not working! I can't stop it!"

"Hey… Paisley." Amy knelt beside Jane. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"W… What?" Bracewell asked.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The last section remained yellow. "But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't take about her." Bracewall said.

"Oh, there's a her." Amy said, the last section reverted to blue.

"What was her name?" She asked softly.

"Dorabella." Bracewell finally admitted. Jane smiled.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name." The Doctor praised.

"What was she like?"

"Oh…" Bracewell's voice turned dreamy. "Such a smile. And her eyes… Her eyes were so blue… Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella..." All the sections reverted to blue, disarming the bomb.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor congratulated. He smiled at his two time travelers. "You're brilliant." He said to Winston. "You're brilliant." He said to Bracewell. "You're brilliant." He said to Amy and he turned to Jane. She offered him a small smiled and he took it happily. "Oh, and you…" He leaned over and kissed her's and Amy's forehead. "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" He started to run out of the room.

"Wait! Doctor! Wait… Wait." The Doctor stopped as Bracewell sat up. "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!" The Doctor yelled.

"No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." Bracewall answered. The Doctor leaned against a pole, all energy suddenly drained. Jane stood up.

"Doctor. It's okay! You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy tried to mend.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won." The Doctor muttered.

"But you saved the Earth." Jane pointed out. "And if you had picked them over us, would that have made you feel better?" The Doctor looked at her. She knew that he knew the answer was no. It wouldn't have. "You disarmed the bomb, and saved the Earth, again. Not too shabby, is it…?"

The Doctor looked at Winston and all the people in the room who all looked back at him in support. "Is it?" Amy asked.

"No." The Doctor slowly smiled. "It's not too shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar!" Winston offered him one.

"No…" He waved it off, still hurt from his loss.

"So, what now, then?" Amy asked.

"I still have a war to run, Miss. Pond." Winston answered.

A woman walked over and handed him a communiqué. "Prime Minister."

"Oh, thank you." Winston read the documents. "They hit the Palace and St Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Breen entered crying.

"Is she alright?" Jane and Amy asked, watching her.

"What?" Winston looked up.

"She looks very upset." Amy said.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel." Jane frowned, her heart going out to the woman. She looked around, realizing they were missing a certain Time Lord.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor entered. "Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!" Winston insisted.

"Exactly." The Doctor answered, sipping his tea.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?" Winston asked.

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can." The Doctor encouraged.

"Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"Of course not," Jane fixed Winston's bowtie. "Not when the world's got a great man like Winston Spencer Churchill." The Doctor grinned, agreeing and gave a Victory sign.

"It's been a pleasure, as always." Winston smiled.

"Too right." The two men hugged.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" The Doctor said.

"Indeed." Winston ended the hug. "Goodbye, Miss Pond. Goodbye, Miss Pond."

"It's… It's been amazing, meeting you." Amy said.

"A complete honor." Jane added with a smirk.

"I'm sure it has." Amy kissed Winston on the cheek and Jane gave him a hug. Winston headed for the door. jane and Amy shared a look.

"Hey!" Amy said as both girls held out their hands. "Winston. TARDIS key, now."

"The one you just took from the Doctor." Jane added. The Doctor nearly choked on his tea and patted his pockets.

"Oh, they're good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin!" He handed them the key. "Almost as sharp as me." Winston lit a cigar. "KBO!" After Winston left, the Doctor held out his hand and Amy gave him the key back.

Bracewell stood stoically in his office, waiting for the inevitable. He now had a leather glove over the stump. The Doctor, Jane, and Amy entered. "I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's time to de-activate me."

"Is it…?" Amy and Jane looked at him. "Oh… Yeah."

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor. 100% right. And by the time I get back here in... what, ten minutes?"

"More like 15." Amy corrected.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been... activated." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Jane said.

"15 minutes?" Bracewell needed to prepare himself then.

"More like 20 minutes, if I'm honest. Once Ponds, and I see to the urgent thing…"

"Yeah." Jane nodded for show.

"…We've got to see too. The... the... See?" The Doctor said.

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

Jane and Amy looked at each other. "That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake." Amy muttered and Jane nodded. "That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Easily! So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl... What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell answered.

"Don't go looking for her." Jane said, fighting back a grin. "I mean, you could get a lot done in half an hour. But don't you try anyways."

Bracewell smiled and laughed as he realized what they were doing. "Thank you, thank you, Doctor!"

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor, Jane, and Amy left and Bracewell began to pack a suitcase.

The Doctor, Jane, and Amy headed for the TARDIS. "So, you have enemies then?"

"Everyone's got enemies." The Doctor responded.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell." Amy commented.

"You've got, like, arch-enemies, Doctor." Jane said. They leaned up against the TARDIS.

"Suppose so."

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

"Oh yeah," the Doctor turned to Amy and Jane. "That's not going to be a problem, is it Miss. Ponds?" Amy smirked at him and Jane grinned.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Amy turned back to the Doctor. "You're worried about the Daleks." Jane looked at the Time Lord too, she knew this.

"I'm always worried about the Daleks."

"It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." Amy tried to comfort.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have."

"Me?" Jane knew where this was going.

"You didn't know them, Amy." he said. "You didn't remember the Daleks. You've seen the before, we know you have, and yet you didn't remember. You should have." The Doctor entered the TARDIS, leaving a confused Amy and a worried Jane to follow.


	5. The Time Of Angles

Disclaimer: Do I own Doctor Who? No do I look like I have my own TARDIS and sonic screwdriver

**So big thanks to Even angels cry, a constant reader of mine, iLuvTwiBoyz, alo83, and Snow702, my helpful Beta Reader! And Thanks to all the others who reviewed so far! ^^ Then as far things go on with if Jane shall be paired off or not I have received three votes to pair her with The Doctor, and one to not pair her off at all. I'm still open for more votes and I think I'm going to make a poll as well depending on how many votes I get by 'Hungry Earth' depends if I will pair her with anyone or not… And I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter I will try to be better but with school and all I can't exactly promise.  
><strong>

The museum they were at looked like it was based on the plans of a medieval church. The Doctor strode through, pointing at the displays and giving his opinions. Amy and Jane followed. "Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

Amy and Jane looked at each other before rolling their eyes. "Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised us a planet next." Amy said.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever." The Doctor said.

"Great," Jane said sarcastically. "You have a time machine, museums are boring when we could actually go back in time – or forward – and see it for yourself with your own eyes." Amy nodded.

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine." The Doctor peered into the display case.

The girls looked at each other, figuring out why they were really here. "Oh, I see. It's how you keep score."

Something in the next display case caught the Doctor's eye. Intrigued, the Doctor looked at the top which bore strange symbols. "Oh great, an old box." Amy said sarcastic.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." The Doctor said.

"What's a Home Box?" Jane asked curiously.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data." The Doctor explained.

"So?" Amy asked.

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." Amy and Jane looked down at the words and titled their heads.

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."

"Interesting." Jane gestured to these words. "What do these say?"

"Hello, sweetie!" Jane looked at the box for a moment before snickering. "Seriously? 'Hello Sweetie'? That's what it says?" The Doctor shot her a look telling her to shut it and she held her hands up. Within a few moments, an alarm sounded as the Doctor ran though the museum, the Home Box tucked under his arm. Amy and Jane were racing behind him. They rushed into the TARDIS as two guards chased after them.

When they were in the TARDIS the Doctor put the Home Box on the console and started hooking it up. "Why are we doing this?" Amy asked.

"'Cause someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." Grainy black and white footage of – Jane tilted her head curiously as she saw a woman with extremely curly hair– winking at the camera appeared on the monitor. The Doctor fiddled with it a bit and it switched to River with her back to the door.

"The party's over, Doctor Song…" An older man said. He had an evening jacket on. "… Yet you're still onboard." the woman turned to face him.

"Sorry Alistair." she said, probably not sorry at all. "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait 'till she runs." Alistair ordered his men. "Don't make it look like an execution."

'Doctor Song' looked at her watch. "Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten." The Doctor shared a look with Amy and Jane. "Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor began to type on the keyboard. "What did she just say?" Jane asked confused.

"Co-ordinates!" The Doctor laughed.

Jane looked back at the monitor. "Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang onto." As a timer began to beep frantically, Alistair realized what was about to happen and grabbed a hold of one of the pipes on the wall. The two guards did the same. Doctor Song blew a kiss just before the door behind her blew open and she was carried into space – and directly to the TARDIS as it materialized. The Doctor let out a 'whoop' before running to open the TARDIS doors. He reached out and pulled Doctor Song in and they both landed on the floor.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"River?" The Doctor questioned. They stood up and watched the ship fly away.

"Follow that ship." River said.

The Doctor and River were both working the controls while Amy and Jane stood back and watched. River was barefoot; her amazing shoes were hanging on the handle under the monitor. "They've gone into warp drive. We're gonna lose them. Stay close!" River ordered.

"I'm trying." The Doctor responded.

"Use the stabilizers!" River answered.

"There aren't any stabilizers."

"The blue switches." River pointed to them.

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just… blue." The Doctor said.

"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilizers!" She used the stabilizers and the ship became quiet. "See?" She smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

Jane leaned over to Amy. "Totally betting he's going to sulk."

Amy laughed quietly. "Oh yeah." Amy walked over to the Doctor. "Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?"

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" The Doctor sat on the seat to sulk. Amy looked at Jane impressed; she just winked at her sister.

"OK. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River said.

"Parked us? We haven't landed?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River responded.

"But it didn't make the noise." The Doctor said.

"What noise?" River asked.

"You know, the…" He made the TARDIS wheezing sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." River answered. Jane chuckled. The Doctor threw her a look.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Ponds, let's have a look." The Doctor walked over to the doors.

"No, wait! Environment checks." River started to type on the keyboard.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor stuck his head out the doors. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..." The Doctor cut her off, finishing River's sentence.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." The Doctor poked his head out again. "Chances of rain later."

River shook her head and turned to the girls. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that." Jane smirked.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but even though you have some impressive piloting skills dealing with the TARDIS, I'm thoroughly impressed when he does that." River chuckled.

"Of course you would." Jane smiled. The Doctor joined them again by the console.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?"

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River said.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor was smug.

"It's a shame you were busy that day."

"Well dang," Jane scoffed. "Just shoot the Doctor down why don't you?" The Time Lord smiled at her way of talking and turned back to River.

River picked up her shoes. "Right then, why did they land here?" She headed for the door with Jane following curiously.

"They didn't land here." The Doctor responded.

"Sorry?" River asked.

"You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed." He followed them. River and Jane stepped outside and the Doctor closed the doors behind them.

Jane spun around as soon as she heard the doors close and lock. "What the? The Hell does he think he's doin'!" Jane demanded.

"Don't worry. He'll realize that he's forgetting something important in a minute." River smiled, walking towards the crash sight.

Jane sighed and followed behind River, watching what she was doing.

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy demanded.

"Long story." The Doctor paused. "And I don't even know most of it."

"Off we go!" The Doctor said working at the controls, not realizing that Jane had walked out the doors with River.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked having seen her older sister leave with River.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep." The Doctor answered, simply.

"Why? And isn't there something important out there with that woman." Amy demanded.

"'Cause she's the future, my future. And nothing that I'm aware of." The Doctor said, working the controls of the TARDIS.

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Hang on," Amy said switching strategies. "Is that a planet out there?"

"Yes, of course it's a planet." The Doctor answered.

"You promised _us_ a planet. Five minutes?" Amy asked, hoping to get him to realize who they was missing without spelling it out for him.

She could see the Doctor giving in. "Okay, five minutes!"

"Yes!" Amy smiled heading for the door.

"But that's all, 'cause I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything." The Doctor followed her to the door. Amy opened the doors and looked around. The Doctor then realized that Jane was all ready standing outside next to River and not near the TARDIS.

"I was about to leave Jane!" Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's delayed realization.

"I tried to get you to realize that she had walked out with that woman, River over there." Amy replied, while taking in the seen before her.

The ship they had been following had crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It was burning in areas and bits of debris had fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. The Doctor, Amy, Jane, and River stood there, looking up at it.

"What caused it to crash?" River asked. "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it." The Doctor answered. "According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage." River said. "I did warn them."

"About what?" Amy and Jane asked.

"Well, at least the building was empty." River said, ignoring the two of them. Jane scowled, she hated being like that ignored. "Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." She began to key something into a handheld device.

The Doctor walked back to Amy. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.

"Amy Pond, Jane Pond, Professor River Song." The Doctor reluctantly introduced.

River turned to face them. "Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" The Doctor winced at this slip. "How exciting!" She chuckled. "Spoilers!" She turned her attention back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that?" Amy asked. "She just left you a note in a museum!" The Doctor walked off.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum: The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. Its how he keeps score." River said.

"I know." Amy laughed.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River laughed as well. Jane joined in.

"I know right? He has a time machine, but he wants to go to museums to keep score." The girls giggled together.

The Doctor came up behind them with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm nobody's taxi service!" His head was just hovering over Amy's shoulder. "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." He said to River.

"And you are so wrong." River responded. "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." The Doctor looked at her, curious now. "Now he's listening!" River said. River put her device up to her ear, like one would a phone. She walked off. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me?" She asked, holding the device up. "I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on River's communicator. She gave a small curtsey. "Ooh, Doctor. You soniced her." Amy teased.

"We have a minute, shall we?" River called to them. They walked over to her as she opened her TARDIS diary. "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's that book?" Amy started to go over to look over River's shoulder.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor said.

"What is it though?" Amy insisted.

"It's her diary." The Doctor answered.

"Our diary." River corrected.

"Her past, my… future." Jane stared at the diary with the oddest feeling that she had seen it before and that she knew it very well, but she couldn't place where or why. "Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order." Jane and Amy turned when something caught their attention out of the corner of their eyes. Four columns of swirling 'dust' appeared but then turned into four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms. One of the soldiers approached River.

"You promise me an army, Doctor Song." He said as greeting.

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." Said Time Lord gave a lighthearted salute. He shook his hand.

"Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Jane looked at River questioningly.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" The Doctor faced her quickly, immediately tense.

A transport ship had arrived and the soldiers had already set up camp. Octavian strode across the ground followed by the Doctor, Jane, and Amy. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top; we'd be too close to the drives. According to this," He showed the Time Lord a handheld device. "Behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Oh, good." The Doctor said.

"Good, sir?"Octavian asked.

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great." Jane looked at Amy unsure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"Gee sounds pleasant." Jane dead pained. She felt a chill run through her. She wasn't looking forward to walking through a 'maze of the dead'.

"Father Octavian." A soldier called.

"Excuse me, sir." The Doctor waved off Octavian as he left. He then used the screwdriver on some of the equipment set up on the table.

"You're letting people call you 'sir'." Amy pointed out. She knew how much he hated that. "You hate it when people do that." Amy sat on the table and Jane leaned up against it crossing her arms over her chest. Each woman was on either side of the Time Lord.

"So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy finished.

"Now that's interesting…" He looked up at both companions. "You're still here. Which part of 'Wait in the TARDIS 'till I tell you it's safe' was so confusing?"

"Ooh, are you all Mr. Grumpy Face today?" Jane laughed.

"He certainly seems pretty grumpy today doesn't he Amy." She said.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch—and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face—do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to." The Doctor summed up. "Any questions?"

"Is River Song your wife? 'Cause she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, 'Heel, boy!' She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?"

"Yes. You're right. I am definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today." The Doctor said. Jane didn't miss the look of shock and disappointment when the Doctor first said yes, that crossed Amy's face. Her sister fancied the Doctor.

"Doctor? Doctor!" River called from a transport.

"Oops! Her indoors!" Amy said.

"Father Octavian!" River continued.

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked.

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on." They got into the ship. On the screen Jane saw a black and white footage of a Weeping Angel, its body at an angle to the camera, hands over its eyes. Jane felt slightly freaked out that she _knew_ that, that was a Weeping Angle, and that she wasn't just speculating about it, but she _knew_ about it. River was controlling the video with a remote.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. Its four seconds. I've put it on loop." River explained.

"Yeah, it's an Angel." The Doctor confirmed. "Hands covering its eyes."

"So you have encountered the Angels before." Octavian said.

"Once, on Earth." The Doctor answered. "A long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"It's just a statue." Amy said.

"It's only a statue when you're looking at it." Jane whispered to low for any one to hear as she fell back behind the group.

"It's only a statue when you're looking at it." River repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time." River explained.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Time Lord contradicted.

"What's that mean, it's only a statue when you're looking at it?" Amy asked.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen." River answered. "So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism." The Doctor contradicted.

"What, being stone?" Amy said.

_You can't kill stone._ Jane thought to herself to scared to say it out loud.

"You can't kill a stone." The Doctor said. Jane's eyes widened as she was proven right again. "But once you turned your back…" The Doctor led the others out of the transport.

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing." The Doctor said quickly.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Amy asked.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

River was reading her handheld computer. "The Aplans. The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago." She answered.

"200 years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Octavian said.

"You lot, you're everywhere! You're like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you." Jane walked tentatively to Amy's side.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population..." The Doctor cut the Father off.

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!"

"Verger, how we doing with those explosives? Dr. Song, with me." Octavian walked off.

"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you." the Doctor looked at Amy and Jane, mouthing 'sweetie' and then realized that River meant him and went to her. Amy, and Jane stood by the transport entry.

"Anybody need us? Nobody?" Amy crossed her arms.

Jane and Amy looked at each other unsure of what they were supposed to do, so they just stayed where they were. Soon however Amy became interested in the recording of the Weeping Angle. Jane simply stood by the wall trying to figure out how she could have know any of the things she did.

"Hey wasn't the Angle covering it's eyes when Dr. Song showed us this?" Amy asked interrupting Jane's thoughts.

"Hum? Yeah. Why?" Jane asked looking at her sister curiously.

Amy shook her head while staring at the screen. "No reason." Then she walked over to the door. Jane's eyes followed her as she did. Then Amy popped her head out of the transport. "Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

"No, just the four seconds." Puzzled, Amy came back inside.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked.

Amy looked at Jane startled. "Ohh. Umm. Dr. Song said she only had one clip of the Angle, but the Angle isn't in the same position as before." Amy pointed out. Jane pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to Amy's side.

The Angle had moved. It was no longer covering it's eyes.

"What the?" Jane said confused and leaned closer to the screen. Then in the back of her mind she heard a little voice saying something to her. _The image of an Angle becomes an Angle._ "No." she whispered shocked backing away from the screen, unknowingly backing out of the room.

Then the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Amy!" Jane cried lunging for the door.

"Jane! Doctor!" she heard Amy scream.

The Doctor must have heard it too, since Jane heard him shout Amy's name and run into the transport. "Amy!"

"Doctor! Jane!" Amy said through the door. Jane growled.

"It won't open." Jane gritted out, still trying.

The Doctor was right next to her. "Are you alright? What's happening?"

"Doctor! Jane! Doctor, it's coming out of the television." Amy responded. "The Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off of it, Amy." The Doctor said, pressing himself to the door to make sure his friend heard him. "Whatever you do, don't look away. It can't move if you're looking at it." The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and used it on the door, but Jane saw he was having trouble.

"What's wrong?"

"It's deadlocked." The Doctor answered.

River was trying to override the controls. "There is no deadlock."

"Doctor! Jane!" Amy cried.

"Its okay, Amy." Jane said trying to sound reassuring. "Just remember, don't look away."

The Doctor opened a small box next to the doors and used the sonic on it. "What are you doing?" River asked.

"Cutting the power. It's using the screen; I'm turning the screen off. It's no good, it's deadlocked the whole system." The Doctor grunted.

"There is no deadlock." River repeated sternly.

"There is now." He answered.

"Help me!" Amy cried.

"Amy! It's okay! It can't move if you're looking at it! It's statue when you look at it. You're fine as long as you don't look away."

"Amy can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor!" Amy didn't hear him.

"The screen, Amy," Jane cried. She was sure Amy would hear her. "Can you turn off the screen?"

"I tried." Amy responded.

"Try again, but don't take your eyes off the Angel." The Doctor said.

"I'm not!" Amy said. The Doctor and River were still trying to override the controls.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." The Doctor warned.

"I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?" It was obvious Amy was struggling with that one. After a few moments, Amy spoke again. "It just keeps switching back on!"

"Yeah, it's the Angel." The Doctor said.

"But it's just a recording." Amy said.

"No it's not." The Doctor remembered what the passage in the book had said. "'Anything that takes the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel'." He turned to River. "What are you doing?"

She was using a small blowtorch against the metal. "I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm."

"There is no way in, it's not physically possible." The Doctor said.

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to me?" Amy asked.

"Just keep looking at it, Amy. Don't look away." Jane repeated.

"Just tell me." Amy demanded. "Just tell me. Tell me!"

The Doctor ran for the book and brought it back to just outside the transport door where he sat. "Amy, not the eyes." The Doctor said. "Look anywhere, but look at the eyes."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Why not, Doctor?" Jane asked panicked. She was terrified that her sister would die, or that she would never be able to see her again.

"'The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there'." The Doctor quoted.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asked.

"He said don't look in the eyes, Amy." Jane relayed. "Anywhere else, but not the eyes."

"No, about images, what did he say about images?"

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." The Doctor told.

"Okay… Hold this." Jane leaned closer, wishing she could see what her sister was doing. "One, two, three, four…" Jane and the Doctor heard the door unlock and they quickly opened it. River, she, and the Doctor came in. The Doctor unplugged the screen.

"I froze it! There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an angel anymore. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Amy said proud.

"That was amazing." River said.

"Absolutely Brilliant." Jane breathed holding Amy to her.

"River, hug Amy." The Doctor ordered.

"Why?" She asked asked.

"'Cause I'm busy." Jane laughed and hugged her sister tighter.

"I'm fine." Amy said.

"I was terrified." Jane whispered, and they broke their hug. "I was so, so scared that I was going to lose my sister."

Amy smiled at Jane and pushed her lightly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jane smiled as well. "Good. Ohh you were amazing."

"Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Amy was smug for a good reason.

"So it was here?" River questioned. "That was the Angel?"

"That was a projection of the Angel." The Doctor corrected. "It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." Jane turned when she heard an explosion. That must have meant the soldiers found a way into the 'maze of the dead' then. The Doctor ran to the doors.

"Doctor! We're through!" Octavian announced.

The Time Lord looked back to the women. "Okay. Now it starts." He went outside. Amy, and Jane walked after him.

The Doctor climbed down the ladder and joined Octavian at the bottom. Jane was the last one down and she jumped down the last couple of steps. They turned on their flashlights and looked around. Jane joined the group and the other soldiers. "Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked.

"Grav globe." Octavian requested. One of the soldiers took out a sphere from his pack and handed it to Octavian.

"Where are we?" Amy asked. "What is this?"

"It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead." River answered.

"Sounds fantastic." Jane muttered sarcastic.

"And what's that?" Amy continued.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Time Lord kicked the globe like a football and it rose into the air, stopped and then lit up the cave showing a large number of stone statues. "The perfect hiding place."

"Wow…" Jane and Amy muttered. The place was huge. There were just layers and layers of it.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian said.

"A bit yeah." The Doctor said.

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian said.

"Yeah, like a needle in a haystack." Jane said.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues… No, yours was fine." Amy and Jane walked up next to the Time Lord, still looking around, entranced.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." Octavian ordered his men. "One question - how do we fight it?"

"We find it." The Doctor answered. "And hope." He went off and Amy and Jane followed him.

The Doctor shined his flashlight in every direction. Jane copied his movements. She made sure to get a good look at every statue before she moved on. Jane was looking at a statue next to her sister when River came up next to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy answered.

"Jane will you come here?" River asked while holding a syringe.

"Ahh yeah. Just." Jane looked at the syringe eyes narrowed and ran over behind the Doctor.

"What the?" the Doctor said confused.

River walked over with the syringe in hand. "You have to have it, sweetie."

"I have to have it. I don't have to see you give me it." Jane said muffled by the Doctor's jacket, and stuck her arm out from underneath the Doctor's arm.

River smiled amused at Jane's and the Doctor's reaction. Jane had her face buried in the back of the Doctor's jacket with her arm stuck out from under his arm. The Doctor looked confused and was holding Jane's arm like it was a strange object that he didn't know what to do with. "Alright. Have it your way, dear."River walked over to Jane and the Doctor grabbing Jane's arm from the Doctor, and gave Jane the shot.

Jane yelped and pulled away from River, and the Doctor rubbing her arm. River smiled at her and walked over to Amy, while the Doctor asked Jane why what happened happened.

"So, River," Amy started, conversationally. "What's a 'maze of the dead'?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." Both Amy and Jane just stared at her for a moment. "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right, give me your arm." River showed a syringe. "This won't hurt a bit." She gave Amy a shot.

"Ow!"

"There, you see. I lied."

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River explained.

"So what's he like?" Amy suddenly asked. "In the future, I mean. 'Cause you know him in the future, don't you? You know both him and Lexi."

River seemed at a loss for words for a moment. She couldn't exactly say anything.. "The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor."

"Oh, well that's helpful." Amy said sarcastically. "Mind if I write that down?"

River turned her attention to the Time Lord and smiled. Amy looked over. "Yes, we are." She said suddenly, catching Jane's attention.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked. He was taking readings with River's device.

"Talking about you." River answered, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I wasn't listening, I was busy." He answered. Jane laughed as she looked at the device he was holding.

"Of course," River teased. "Oh, by the way, Doctor, just a little bit of advice… You know that computer might work a whole lot better if you had the other way up." She said sweetly. The Doctor stared at it for a moment, before he slowly turned the device right side up and looked over at River who just grinned at him. He looked away, but Amy saw his face and knew he was pouting.

"Genius move Doctor." Jane walked closer to him to tease him.

"You are so his wife." Amy said.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy." River said. "This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

Amy turned and stared right in her eyes. "Yep."

"You're good." River looked away. "I'm not saying you're right… But you are very good."

The Doctor, Jane, Amy, and River were examining more statues when they heard gunfire. They ran back to the main chamber. A young cleric had fired his weapon at one of the statues. The Doctor stopped to look at it. Octavian wasn't very happy about this situation. "Sorry, sorry, I thought… I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the Angel looks like." Octavian said sternly. "Is that the Angel?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Jane didn't really agree with the bishop. To her it was terrifiying in here. He had every right to be even a little frightened, anyone who wasn'thad to be stupid.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Bob, ma'am." Jane smiled.

The Doctor walked over and they shared a look. "Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"Bob always a lot of brave Bob's out there." Jane added.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names; they're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian explained.

The Doctor joined Bob and Octavian. "Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

Bob looked nervously at Octavian before answering. "Yes, sir."

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor said.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." Octavian announced. He turned to Bob. "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy pointed out.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River said.

"Had dinner with the chief architect once." The Doctor said. "Two heads are better than one."

" Wait, do you mean you helped him or that he actually had two heads?" Jane asked and looked around at the statues around them. The Doctor tapped his nose at the latter.

"I mean he had two heads." The Doctor answered. "That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on." River got the book out.

"Read it to me." The Doctor ordered softly.

"'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels'."

"Creepy." Jane whispered.

"Are we there yet?" Amy complained. "It's a hell of a climb."

"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River answered.

"Lovely species, the Aplans." The Doctor commented.

"You should take us to see them then." Jane said. The Doctor nodded, liking the idea.

"I thought they were all dead." Amy said.

"So's Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." Jane stopped staring at the statue in front of her. Two heads? Where's the other head?

"Doctor are you getting it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offense, Bishop." He poked Octavian with his flashlight.

"Quite a lot taken," Octavian said. "If that's alright, Doctor." They walked on and came to a narrow passage lined with statues.

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way." Octavian said.

"Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy commented.

The Doctor stopped and looked closely at a statue. "Oh…" Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Had dinner with the chief architect once. Two heads are better than one."

"Crap." Jane muttered.

"Oh." River echoed, also in realization. She stared at the time traveler.

"Exactly."

"How did we miss that?" Jane felt like hitting herself for not thinking to mention it to anyone.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." The Doctor replied.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asked.

"Nobody move." River tried to move towards the Doctor. "Everyone stay exactly where they are." He pointed at River and she stopped. "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger."

"What danger?" Octavian asked.

"The Aplans." River said as answer.

"The Aplans?" Octavian echoed confused.

"They've got two heads." River stated.

"Yes, I got that. So?"

"So…" The Doctor took a deep breath. "Why don't the statues?" There was a moment of tense silence as everyone looked at the statues in alarm.

"Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." Everyone moved to a spot where there were no statues. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Octavian asked. He didn't understand.

"Just do it." Slowly, each one of the flashlights was turned off, excluding the Doctor's. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No." The Doctor answered. He switched off his flashlight for a split second when he turned it back on the statues in front of them were now facing them. Jane jumped, almost screaming. The Doctor ran ahead.

"Oh my God!" Amy said. "They've moved."

The others followed the Doctor as he looked at all the statues lining their way to the ship. "They're Angels. All of them!" The Doctor announced.

"But they can't be." Amy said.

"Clerics, keep watching them." He backtracked and saw the Angels had moved forward. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River said.

"Could they have already been here?" Amy asked. They had to be.

"The Aplans, how did they die out?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

"Nobody knows." River answered.

"We know." The Doctor said.

"But, Doctor, they don't look like Angels." Amy said. Jane stayed silent staring at the statues.

"And they're not fast." Amy added. "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"They're dying. Losing their forms." The Doctor said, as he examined one up close. "They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image."Amy and Jane said.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor seemed to realize something.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident – it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up." The Doctor explained.

"That is a horrifying thought, Doctor" Jane muttered.

"We need to get out of here fast." River said.

Octavian turned on his radio. "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!"

"It's Bob, sir." Jane didn't know why but her heart dropped when she heard Bob's voice. "Sorry, sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!" Octavian said.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob answered.

The Doctor took the radio from the Bishop. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my…" The Doctor cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!"

"I'm on my way up to you, sir; I'm homing on your signal." Bob said.

"Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob answered.

Jane felt panic rising in her chest. "We need to get out of here. Now."

"What about my cleric? The one you protected from me?" the Bishop said angrily.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." The Doctor pondered only just listening to the two.

While he did that, Octavian took back his radio. "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

The Time Lord took back the radio. "Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive!" Jane could feel the panic in her chest rising more and more since Bob had started talking. She walked over and plucked the radio from the Time Lord. He turned, a little peeved that people kept taking it from him, but he saw Jane's eyes and could tell she had a reason.

"Bob, it's me, Jane, something's just a little troubling to me… How did you escape the Angel?" The one that was on the ship was in good shape; it was probably as fast as an Angel should be.

"I didn't escape, ma'am." Bob replied. "The Angel killed me, too." They all looked at each other, wondering what Bob could have meant. The Doctor took the radio from Jane.

"Bob, what do you mean?" Jane felt her heart dropped. She knew what he meant.

"Snapped my neck, ma'am. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. Jane let out a soft gasp, covering her mouth.

"If you're dead, how can we be talking to you?" The Doctor questioned.

"You're not talking to me, sir." Bob explained. "The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So, when you say you're on your way up to us…" The Doctor trailed off.

Bob picked up for him. "It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

"I said we needed to leave." Jane mumered weakly.

"No way out." The Doctor muttered.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go!" Octavian ordered.

"Go, go, go." The Doctor agreed. "All of you run!"

"Doctor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm coming, Jane." The Doctor pushed her a bit. "Just go, go, go!" They left with the clerics. However as Jane started ran she realized Amy had stopped a ways back. She ran back to her sister.

"Amy?" Jane got to her sister. "What's wrong? We have to run."

"I can't." Amy said.

"What? Yes you can. Come on!" Jane asked. "If this is about the Doctor, he's gonna be fine."

"No. It's not about the Doctor. I can't, Jane. I can't move."

The Doctor came running past them. "Don't wait for me, go, run."

"Doctor, she says she can't. She says she can't move." Jane panicked. The Doctor came back to help her.

"No, really I can't." Amy said.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"Look at it. Look at my hand." Jane looked at it. "It's stone!" She breathed slowly. No, it wasn't. It was fine…

The Doctor examined Amy, flashing his flashlight in her eyes. "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" He accused.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy defended.

"Listen. It's messing with your head." The Doctor said. "You hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it!" Amy insisted.

"Amy, listen to him. It's not stone." Jane could see her sister's hand, and it was fine.

"It's in your mind." The Doctor insisted. "I promise you. You can move your hand. You can let it go."

"I can't, okay?" Amy said. "I've tried and I can't. It's stone." The Doctor's and Jane's flashlights became to flicker.

"The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn these lights off," The Doctor explained. "And then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand!"

"I can't." Amy said.

"Well then we can't leave you here." Jane said.

"No! You'll both die." Amy said.

"They'll kill the lights." The lights flicked off for a moment and the Angels moved closer.

"You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!" Amy couldn't let them die for her.

"Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that." The Doctor said. The lights flicked again and Amy turned to the Angels.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." The Doctor ordered.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor, do I look that clingy?"

"Do you think that really matters to us?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"You can move your hand." The Doctor said.

"It's stone." Amy insisted. How many times did she have to say that?

"It's not stone." The Doctor contradicted.

"Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy said.

"Amy Pond you are magnificent." The Doctor kissed her head. "And I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Amy said, thinking she understood. "I understand. You two have to leave me."

"Oh, no, we're not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." He bit her hand and she screamed. "See, not stone. Now run!"

"You bit me!" Amy held her wounded hand.

"Yep and you're alive." The Doctor answered.

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!" Amy cried. Jane laughed.

The Doctor pulled her behind him. "Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth!" Amy muttered. "Have you got space teeth?"

"Alive. All I'm saying."

"You bit my sister." Jane laughed. The Doctor smiled at her and they ran.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Jane could hear Octavian ordered as they reached the clerics.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor explained.

"This means, in a couple of moments, we won't be able to see them." And that's what they needed in move.

"Which means we can't stay here." The Doctor said.

"Any suggestions?" River asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian said.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out." River said.

"Ohh briliant. What no little back door hide away? I thought most ships had those" Jane pointed out.

The Doctor opened his eyes. "There's always a way out." His voice echoed. The lights flicked off again and when they came back on, the Angels were closer, basically blocking all passages. "There's always a way out."

"Doctor?" Bob came back on the radio. "Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

"Hello, Angels." The Doctor greeted. "What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor asked.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor didn't understand.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River.

"They're trying to make him angry." River answered, quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." Bob said.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." The Doctor said, and Jane and Amy could hear his anger. Jane felt like shuddered. And again knowledge that was impossible for her to know came to mind and she knew if there was one thing anyone would regret, it'd be getting a Time Lord angry.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Bob said.

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!" The Doctor answered.

"What mistake, sir?" Bob asked.

The Doctor ignored him and turned to Amy and Jane. "Trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

He turned to River. "Trust me?"

"Always." She answered.

He turned to Octavian. "You lot – trust me?"

"Sir, two more incoming!" A cleric announced.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian answered.

"Then give me your gun." Octavian gave him his gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous…"Jane couldn't help but smile a little at the Doctor. He always did something stupid and dangerous. "When I do…" He jumped in place. "Jump."

"Jump where?" Octavian asked.

"Just jump, as high as you can." The Doctor answered. "Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor raised the gun to the ceiling.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Bob spoke. "You mentioned a mistake?"

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?" Bob asked.

"Me."

The Doctor fired at the gravity globe. It shattered and the liquid in it exploded.


	6. Hiatus

I'm sorry to do this but for now I am putting this story on hiatus. I am just having a lot of trouble concentrating on this story and I want to apologize for the name slips. I was lazy and went and looked for a fic that had a good outline of the episodes and used it JUST for the episode plot. I do not want to steal her story it is an amazing one and I would be a real ass if I did that. So I'm going to try and get back to this story as soon as I can. Sorry.


End file.
